GW 28 : Un jour
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Une semaine 2/2 : Peut-on reconquérir toute sa vie en une unique journée ? Quatre tente de répondre à cette douloureuse question. Yaoi.
1. am

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette sans marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Surprise ;p

Cette petite histoire en deux parties (c'était initialement une one shot mais comme d'hab elle s'est allongée à n'en plus finir --) est une séquelle de la fic « Une semaine ». Ou comment vous donner ma vision d'un Quatre un peu différent de mes habitudes ;p. (si seulement, ça intéresse quelqu'un) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu « Une semaine », cette histoire doit pouvoir se lire en toute indépendance (enfin je crois) même si son intérêt s'en trouve alors totalement nulle lol. Pour ceux qui aiment Quatre : attendez d'avoir tout lu avant de crier au crime lol ;p. Enfin pour ceux qui ont lu l'explication de texte publiée à la fin de « Une semaine » pardon pour les redondances, si redondance vous trouvez. (mimi yuy ou l'art et la manière de s'auto-spoiler toute seule ;p).

**Un jour.**

_Un jour. Espace temporel court et éphémère. S'il peut redonner vie à un homme, suffira-t-il aussi à lui faire retrouver les siens ?_

**Jeudi a.m. **

**00H00**

Une silhouette filiforme était étendue. Là, aux cotés de son compagnon dans ce grand lit aux draps blanc immaculés. Bien qu'allongé sur son dos depuis plus d'une heure, le sommeil tardait toujours à venir.

Impossible pour lui de s'endormir.

Comment aurait-il seulement pu dans l'état de stress et d'anxiété dans lequel il se trouvait ?

Fermant les yeux en une tentative désespérée de faire le vide, Quatre songea à l'instant précis où il avait franchi le point de non-retour. Il en avait passé du temps en psychanalyse pour le déterminer avec cette précision quasi chirurgicale.

**Flash back**

Suite au départ de Duo de cette demeure où ils avaient vécu ensembles cette trop courte période « d'après guerre », Trowa avait été le suivant du groupe à exprimer son désir de départ. Une volonté qui n'avait surpris personne. L'inverse aurait même été étonnant. Le français était alors le seul à avoir une « famille » qui l'attendait. Une vie, un métier, une place tout entière que les gens du cirque lui réservaient depuis de longues années. Si bien que pour cet orphelin qui n'avait auparavant connu que combat et lutte pour sa survie, il fallait qu'il tienne beaucoup à ses compagnons pour avoir si longuement repoussé l'heure de son départ.

Mais là encore, ce choix n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils avaient tous eu besoin de cette période de vie commune. Ils avaient été frères d'armes, eux, les terroristes venus apporter le chaos sur terre au nom des colonies. Ils avaient participé par leurs actes de folie à l'ouverture d'un vrai échange entre les deux parties. Et de cela, de leurs combats illégaux, ils étaient aujourd'hui considérés comme les investigateurs de cette paix si chèrement acquise. Une contradiction trop intense pour que cela ne les perturbe pas un peu. Après tout, avant d'être soldat, ils avaient été humains.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine après le départ de Duo, Quatre observait avec recul la scène se déroulant dans le grand hall de cette demeure trop grande pour cinq personnes. Alors pour quatre…puis bientôt trois. Le lieu devenait invivable.

Trowa serrait tour à tour chacun de ses amis pour faire ses au revoirs.

Ce n'était pas un adieu.

Tous savaient qu'ils pourraient compter les uns sur les autres en cas de problème. Mais ils savaient aussi au fond d'eux-même qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour vivre à cinq. Ils avaient connu la guerre ensembles non pas par choix, mais par ordre supérieur. Alors la paix il la vivrait tous à leur manière et éloigné des autres. Tel était la condition d'une nouvelle vie loin des souvenirs des combats.

Quand arriva enfin son tour, Quatre fixa ses yeux au regard émeraude de Trowa. Il attendait qu'il lui demande de le suivre. Il attendait qu'il lui demande de tout abandonner. Sa vie, son empire, son avenir au sein de la bonne société, pour le rejoindre au fin fond du monde dans sa roulotte d'artistes ambulant.

Depuis l'annonce de son départ, le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, y avait pensé chaque minute de la nuit, chaque seconde du jour. Une réflexion bien inutile, puisqu'il avait depuis le départ sa réponse. Là, sur le bord des lèvres. Présente et impatiente d'être dévoilée en une explosion de bonheur.

« - Quatre..

« - Trowa…

« - Je… ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas si évident.

Rongeant, son impatience à vouloir crier un OUI irréel qu'il savait d'avance ne jamais regretter, Quatre n'en sourit pas moins… de toute son âme pour plus de tenue.

« - Vas-y Trowa. Rien de ce tu pourras me dire ne saurait me faire du mal.

« - Je…Je pense que tu t'en ais rendu compte avec le temps. Tu tiens une place importante dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de déclaration. Mais… je crois… Enfin non, j'en suis sûr. Tu représentes le petit frère que je n'avais eu. La famille que je désirais tant depuis si longtemps. Alors… Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, quelqu'en soit la raison. Même sans aucune raison d'ailleurs. Surtout n'hésite jamais à me rejoindre. Ma roulotte te saura toujours ouverte. Même si techniquement, nous ne vivons pas toujours sur la route. Disons donc que mes bras. Oui. Mes bras te seront toujours ouverts. Pour toute ma vie.

Plutôt content d'avoir franchis la difficulté de dire ce genre de banalité un peu désuète, Trowa riait presque de son final. Et à voir les larmes perlant aux yeux de Quatre qui semblait lutter pour ne pas les laisser couler, il pensa avoir bien agit. Tout gêné puisse-t-il être de son aveu, Quatre semblait si ému que cela seul comptait. Il avait vaincu sa timidité pour cette confidence importante et en était fier.

« - Alors à bientôt … petit frère.

Pour conclure cet acte solennel, Trowa embrassa Quatre sur la joue. A son premier pas de recul, une larme y coulait finalement sans un bruit.

« - A bientôt les amis.

« - Bon courage Trowa.

Sur ce mot d'encouragement de Wufei, Heero referma la porte tandis que Quatre fuyait dans sa chambre. Ses sentiments. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait émaner de Trowa à son égard. Cette tendresse perpétuelle qu'il lui inspirait durant la guerre. Comment avait-il pu se méprendre à ce point ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser envahir par un amour imaginaire ?

Il était prêt à tout quitter pour lui. Prêt à tout.

Observant la photo de groupe trônant sur sa table de nuit, Quatre observa rageur ce bras glissé autour de sa taille. Un frère ! Il n'était qu'un frère aux yeux de Trowa !

Malgré les larmes embuant son regard trouble de douleur et de colère, Quatre observa aussi les deux mains camouflées derrière eux. Elles étaient presque l'une en l'autre. Les mains d'Heero et de Duo. Comme il avait bien fait de pousser le natté à s'éloigner pour quelques temps. Plus que jamais, il comprenait toutes ses raisons obscures qui l'y avait poussé.

« - Jamais ! Jamais je ne serais le seul à rester là !

Et dans une violence qu'il lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, Quatre lança de toutes ses forces le cadre contre un mur, brisant ainsi son verre fin en mille morceaux. Autant de pièces de verre que son cœur meurtri en supportait en lui. Il l'avait tant aimé. Il s'était tant abandonné à cette idée ridicule et juvénile de l'amour éternelle dans les bras de Trowa.

..Trowa..

….Trowa…

……Trowa……

A cet instant, il était l'homme le plus haïs de la terre.

**Fin flash back**

La haine et l'amour sont si proches.

Il avait tant aimé Trowa pour finalement le haïr à un tel degré, une telle intensité….

Un peu comme avec Heero.

Heero qui était resté à ses cotés deux longues années, suite au départ empressé de Wufei.

Heero qui avait tout accepté de sa part.

Mais à quoi bon ?

Comment combler un cœur vide d'une attirance feinte ?

Une amitié, aussi forte soit-elle, ne pouvait suffire à palier l'absence de tout amour.

Toujours aussi blessé par ce constat d'échec, Quatre ne sentit pas la main large et bienveillante, venir cueillir les larmes s'écoulant à cet instant encore sur ses joues.

**02H00**

Il ne s'était pas absenté plus de dix minutes de la chambre, qu'IL retrouvait encore son ange recroquevillé sur lui même. Aux ondes de tristesse émises par son amant, IL n'avait aucun doute sur les raisons expliquant cet abattement si récurrent. Alors doucement, sans mouvement brusque, il le rejoignit à nouveau dans leur lit.

« - Quatre…

Cette voix. Ce corps chaud qui se collait avec délicatesse tout contre lui, Quatre les reconnaissaient.

Tous ses sens l'identifiaient à la première seconde aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant…

Il l'avait tellement haïs lui aussi.

Dés leur première rencontre. Dés leur premier face-à-face.

Mais quoi d'étonnant à cela, quant à cette époque, ils étaient tout simplement ennemis.

Accueillant à présent sa venue avec soulagement et reconnaissance, Quatre sentit les lèvres rosées de son aîné venir happer les gouttes d'eau salées s'écoulant sur ses joues. Un comportement qu'il jugeait malsain. Ses larmes étaient si sales. Sales de toutes ces raisons qui les faisaient tant s'écouler.

« - Il ne faut pas..

« - Pas quoi, mon ange ?

« - Ca….

Se retournant pour gronder l'homme venu le rejoindre de son attitude légère, Quatre songea à cette première fois où il s'était présenté à lui sous son vrai visage. Tendre, doux et attentionné.

Les baisers courrant un peu partout sur sa mâchoire, son cou, ses paupières, Quatre se laissa aller à cette douceur qui l'enveloppait. Mais très vite, IL le fit s'allonger sur le ventre attaquant à présent sa nuque d'une succession de morsures qu'IL léchait par la suite pour en calmer la douleur.

hmmm.

Comme à cet instant où sa position n'était que soumission, leur rapport n'avait vraiment pas débuté par une quelconque fibre de compréhension et d'écoute. Juste de la colère, de la violence et…. la douleur. Sourde, profonde, déchirante.

Alors qu'il fronçait justement les yeux sous une douleur plus vive, Quatre se laissa aussitôt retomber dans un carcan de douceur. Il n'y avait bien que Zecks pour si bien doser ces deux faces de leurs personnalités.

**Flash back**

Depuis le départ d'Heero ou plutôt la fuite de ce faux jeton de soldat parfait, Quatre ne cessait plus de tourner en rond dans cet appartement trop grand, inscrit depuis toujours à son seul nom.

Ce constat seul était une preuve flagrante de la volonté d'Heero à se détacher de leur simulacre de vie commune.

Ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé

Rien, mis à part les coups, les disputes et quelques rares nuits de sexe.

Ils pouvaient bien tous l'accuser pour son comportement controversable. Lui avait fait des efforts. Heero aucun.

Lorsque le visiophone sonna, Quatre le décrocha fidèle à ses habitudes, avec violence et le regard noir.

Sa secrétaire.

Encore elle. Toujours elle.

Il allait devoir penser à la changer.

Ca ne ferait que la sixième en six mois.

Six mois qu'il était parti.

Six mois que son œil droit le lançait toujours.

« - M. Winner, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Mais je vous rappelle votre réunion de l'après midi. Elle devait débuter, il y a une demi-heure et...

« - J'ai encore de la mémoire, merci. Ne me dérangez plus pour ce genre de futilité.

« - Mais. M Peac…

Raccrochant avec force, Quatre tenta de retrouver un calme d'apparence.

Pour qui elle se prenait cette pimbêche pour lui sous-entendre qu'il ne devait pas arriver en retard à ses réunions ? De par sa position, il pouvait bien leur faire faux bon sans raison !

#-#-#

« - Mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme savait bien qu'elle n'était là que pour une très courte période. Pourtant, elle avait tenu à agir comme toute bonne secrétaire de direction. Fidèle à son patron. Prête à lui venir au secours à tout instant. A assumer par une annonce officielle de sa négligence, les oublis officieux de son supérieur. Mais à quoi bon ? Quatre Rabarbera Winner n'était qu'un jeune PDG prétentieux, arrogant, insupportable et terrifiant. Tous ses prédécesseurs le lui avaient assuré. Impossible de ne pas tomber dans la dépression après un passage dans le grand bureau. La seule chose qu'elle n'y risquait pas était le harcèlement sexuel. Pour le reste, la liste des sévices psychologique était longue et M Winner bien trop haut placé pour que quiconque prenne crédit de leurs reproches.

« - Vous vous sentez bien ?

Si le coup de fil de son patron l'avait rendu livide, la simple question du régent du pays eu le don de la faire rougir. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau et aimable avec les responsabilités que leur prince devait tenir ?

« - Oui. Oui. Je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai à l'évidence mal inscris votre rendez-vous. M Winner n'est pas libre pour l'instant. Je vais devoir reprogrammer cette réunion. Vous n'avez déjà que trop attendu.

Pour avoir attendu, il avait attendu. Une demi-heure que Quatre le faisait poireauter. Et à l'évidence, c'était la peur au ventre que cette jolie secrétaire avait fini par appeler chez lui pour en connaître la raison. S'il n'était pas un roi de la finance, laissant cela à ses ministres, Milliardo n'était pas sourd. Il avait bien entendu la miss se faire envoyer sur les roses par le big boss des lieux.

« - Ne stressez pas ainsi pour rien….. Emeline. Je reviendrais le voir plus tard. Peut-être un soir. Les visites en improviste seraient-elles plus conseillées pour le prendre à revers ?

Rougissant de nouveau à l'entente de son prénom, La jeune femme ouvrit avec hypnose l'agenda de son patron. Un doigts pointé sur une date et un horaire et elle obtient pour son plus grand plaisir un clin d'œil complice.

Nul doute que cette année encore, elle ne voterait pas pour l'abolition de la régence de la famille Peacecraft à Sank kingdom.

#-#-#

Après une longue semaine d'attente, persévérant pour la bonne cause, Milliardo entreprit de profiter des bonnes informations de l'ex-secrétaire de Quatre. Même si un coup de fil la veille l'avait informé que la jeune fille rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt avait déjà été remplacée. Mais il savait pouvoir jouer sur son charme pour séduire la remplaçante. Ce soir, il était bien décidé à s'imposer dans le bureau central de la Win corp. Et comme prévu, ce fut sans encombre qu'on l'annonça enfin à son dirigeant.

Loin d'être inquiet de sa réaction pour cette visite surprise, Milliardo n'en était pas moins curieux. Comment réagirait l'ex-pilote de gundam en rencontrant l'ex bras droit du feu général Kushrenada, aujourd'hui souverain de Sank ? Il n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'il eut la réponse à sa question.

Sans même relever ses yeux d'un épais dossier qu'il semblait lire avec attention, Quatre fit porter sa voix.

Sèche et froide. Un étrange coup de poignard qui ne ressemblait pas à son souvenir d'ange aux commandes d'un monstre d'acier.

« - Pourquoi es-tu là Zecks ?

Quatre ayant fait une totale abstraction de sa position hiérarchique en le tutoyant et usant de son nom de guerre, Zecks n'en prit pas ombrage, s'adaptant sans mal à la situation.

« - J'avais à te parler.

« - Fais vite. Tu es ici grâce à ta position politique. Le cas échéants les hommes de la sécurité t'auraient déjà mis dehors.

« - Charmant.

« - J'attends.

« - Comme tu le sais très bien, j'aimerais financer l'ouverture d'une série d'orphelinat sur chaque colonie spatiale. Ou du moins dans les principaux pôles, de sorte à toucher tous les enfants encore livrés à eux même.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

« - Je cherche un financement.

« - Et ?

« - Et j'ai pensé à toi.

« - Pourquoi ne vends-tu pas ta couronne pour payer tes propres projets. Tu as peur de manquer d'argent pour payer le loyer de ton palais ? A moins que ce ne soit tes réceptions trop somptueuses qui ruinent ta bourse ?

« - Quatre. Je te rappelle que je n'ai qu'une rétribution financière pour mon rôle de chef « politique », confortable certes, mais en rien démesurée. Je n'ai aucune main mise sur l'argent de l'état, aussi bonne soit ma cause. Quant au palais, c'est un héritage familial. Je me vois mal le vendre. Le lieu et tout ce qu'il renferme est un patrimoine national. Il reste bien les fonds réservés aux œuvres humanitaires délivrés par notre pays et la commission de l'alliance Terre-Colonie. Mais ils sont tant sollicités que nous n'avons aucune chance d'y accéder avant de nombreuses années.

« - Assez. Tu vas me faire pleurer. Ne compte pas sur moi. Je n'ai rien pour toi.

« - Les sociétés de l'envergure de la Win's corp ont pour habitudes de reverser un pourcentage de ses bénéfices à des œuvres de charité. Si ce n'est pas possible cette année. Peut-être que dans un an.

« - Tu perds ton temps Zecks. Win's corp ne reverse plus rien.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - A quoi bon jouer les hypocrites ? Je suis lasse de ces paroles futiles. Ces œuvres, ces orphelinats. Tout cela n'est que poudre aux yeux pour s'affirmer derrière l'image de mœurs irréprochables. Et j'en ai que faire.

« - Quatre …

« - Je t'en prie. Ces BA de boy-scouts ? On ne les fait que dans l'espoir de recevoir en échange « la bonne chance » d'un quelconque seigneur tout puissant. Mais tout cela est faussé. Il n'y a rien pour personne. Qu'on soit bon et généreux ou associable et pingre, on ne te redonne rien alors à quoi bon ? Moi je garde le tout pour me payer ce bonheur dont j'ai droit. C'est plus sûr, simple et plus rapide. Au diable les crèves la faim !

Stupéfait, Milliardo ne savait plus quoi répondre à cette débauche de venin.

Où était cet adolescent aux traits de chérubin tombé parmi les humains pour donner la bonne parole, offrir l'espoir et la paix dans le cœur des hommes ?

Devant lui ne se trouvait plus qu'un homme lasse et désabusé de la vie.

Il n'avait plus aucune sensibilité. Plus d'espoir. Plus de croyance en rien…

Comment Quatre avait-il pu devenir si sardonique ?

Ouvrant doucement ses barrières mentales pour percevoir le blond qu'il savait new-type comme lui, Milliardo commença à entrevoir l'immensité du problème. L'empathie de Quatre était à fleur de peau. Hérissé à l'extrême.

Frôlant la surface de son esprit, il n'y sentit que déchirures et nerfs à vif. Des séquelles incroyables pour un new-type de son age. Personne ne lui avait donc appris à se protéger des sentiments des autres pour qu'il soit ouvert aussi largement à toutes émotions extérieures. C'était un suicide mental de se laisser ainsi exposé à tout vent.

« - Quatre, m'est-il possible de te parler d'un tout autre sujet ?

« - Pas le temps. Maintenant dehors. Prince ou pas, je te fais jeter à la porte si tu ne te bouges pas tout seul d'ici et à la seconde.

Sachant ne pouvoir rien faire dans ces conditions, Milliardo n'insista pas plus. En revanche, il était décidé à revenir. En tant que new-type, il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon ainsi.

Impossible.

A son niveau cela équivalait à fuir un nageur en difficulté sans lui venir en aide pour le ramener à la rive.

Tout enfant née dans l'espace obtenait un capital psychique favorable au développement d'une ou plusieurs capacités extra sensorielles. Mais finalement rare étaient les élus, ceux que l'on nommait New-type. Lui avait eu la chance dans l'armée de Oz de croiser d'autres adultes aux capacités équivalentes, des médecins et psychiatres aussi, qui l'avait aidé à gérer ses dons, apprendre à s'en protéger et savoir suivre l'évolution de ses aptitudes sensorielles. Car elles étaient sans cesse en mouvement. Il fallait donc les contrôler à tout instant, apprendre à réadapter ses protections au rythme des changements. Ces derniers et leurs fréquences dépendaient de la personne, de sa croissance, ses hormones, de la passion d'un instant. Tout était suffisant pour briser l'équilibre fragile qui régissait leur esprit. Et à l'évidence, quelque part entre la guerre et sa reprise des rennes de la société familiale, Quatre n'avait pas su entendre les messages d'alerte de son esprit, ni eu la chance d'être entouré par les bonnes personnes. Tant et si bien qu'à ce jour, c'était à peine s'il gardait un simulacre de maîtrise de ses pensées propres. Mais une seule personne s'était-elle seulement intéressé à son cas depuis la fin de la guerre ?

Quel gâchis. Il comprenait soudain qu'après la guerre ce gamin avait été lâché à la vie civile sans aucune prévention pour s'assurer de son bien être et sa santé mentale.

**_Fin du flash back_**

**04H00**

Subitement réveillé par un coup perçu sur le visage, Milliardo tourna sa tête pour apercevoir son amant dormir profondément à ses cotés. Pour ne pas changer, celui-ci devait faire un rêve bien agité. Il bougeait en de petits gestes hérétiques ses bras et jambes à un rythme incohérent, tandis que ses yeux ne cessaient de voyager sous ses paupières closes.

Un comportement bien calme face à ce qu'il avait du subir au tout début de leurs retrouvailles « d'après guerre ».

**Flash back**

Après une série de visites toujours impromptues et peu appréciées par Quatre, celui-ci n'était pas loin d'en perdre la raison. Il ne supportait plus le comportement de leur dirigeant. Cette altesse royale qui se prenait subitement pour une nounou de luxe.

Sa colère envers Zecks gagnait la haine la plus farouche. Car non contant de le harceler de sa présence, il venait de faire voter des lois contraignantes pour son holding. Annonçait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il comptait particulièrement sur la participation de la Win's corp pour son projet d'orphelinat. Si on ajoutait à cela ses visites chaotiques mais non moins régulières, il ne cessait plus d'attiser sa colère.

Zecks était la mouche à décoller du miel.

Du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce jour où tout avait basculé dans un sommet de violence et de décadence.

Il était allé chercher l'un des ces prostitués qui erraient le long du canal. Là ou se trouvait une succession d'hôtel crasseux qui permettaient de trouver vite et en toute discrétion un plaisir physique nécessaire pour oublier. Oublier ses journées harassantes, la haine massive de ses employés à son égard, sa solitude… tout simplement.

Comment aurait-il pu alors seulement se douter que Zecks allait venir ce jour là précisément. Et que le voyant partir dans sa voiture sans chauffeur ni escorte, il le suivrait jusqu'à ce lieu de perdition.

Zecks et ses visites maudites à l'improviste. Lui et son charme naturel qui lui donnait toutes les clef d'entrée. Depuis que son bureau et l'immeuble tout entier du centre ville lui était interdit. L'homme n'avait cessé de le retrouver dans toute sorte de lieux. Les congrès, restaurants, vernissages… Partout où il ne pouvait l'éloigner sans peine ou scandale.

Et cette nuit-là, l'ayant suivis jusqu'au bas fond de Sank Kingdom, le prince voyageant lui-même en toute discrétion dans une voiture banalisée, avait eu la surprise de le surprendre dans une occupation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Apercevant de sa place de parking le manège guère équivoque de Quatre, Milliardo était écoeuré. Comment pouvait-il aller si loin dans la déchéance. Quitte à se payer un partenaire, il existait pour les hommes de leur niveau social une large offre d'escorte boys ou d'escorte girl d'un raffinement certain et au corps sain et dénué de toute vermine.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Milliardo sortit de sa voiture pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face. Quatre y donnait déjà une liasse de billet à un homme semble-t-il à son goût. Un étranger à l'allure maladive, plus maigre et drogué que toute la faune locale.

Approchant sans détour des deux hommes, il saisit avec force le poignet du jeune PDG pour le contraindre à lui faire face. Un geste qui fit aussitôt fuir la proie du blond.

« - A quoi tu joues bon sang !

« - Que.. . Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais là Zecks ! Qui t'a permis de me suivre ! Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement si tu continues.

« - Ah oui ? J'en profiterais alors pour annoncer aux autorités que tu racoles des putes pour ton bon plaisir le vendredi soir en sortant du bureau.

« - Qui te fait croire que c'était moi le client ?

« - Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien.

Saisissant à nouveau avec poigne le bras fin de Quatre, Merquize l'entraîna sans mal jusqu'à l'entré du premier hôtel.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Je rattrape mon erreur. Je t'ai fait perdre un client alors grand cœur, je vais le remplacer.

Un billet sur le comptoir, une clef reçue en échange et il attira sans douceur le jeune homme jusqu'à leur chambre. Là Quatre se retourna pour le contrer. S'il espérait le voir soumis, il allait déchanter. Personne ne pouvait poser la main sur Quatre Raberba Winner ! Pourtant, ce fut d'une gifle qu'il se sentit aussitôt partir vers l'arrière. Se relevant dans la seconde, Quatre rendit immédiatement coup sur coup. Ce n'était ni sexe, ni baise. Un simple combat à point serré. Une lutte sans merci entre deux ennemis décidés à vaincre et terrasser l'adversaire. Frappant, griffant, luttant de toutes ses forces exaltées par sa haine farouche contre son aîné, Quatre réussit à marquer à plusieurs reprises le visage de Zecks. Mais ce dernier définitivement plus grand et plus fort, réussit à le repousser violement sur le lit y trouvant sans surprise des attaches à chaque extrémités.

Parfait.

Il ne lui manquait vraiment plus que ça pour compléter ce tableau sordide.

Noyé dans son propre comportement méprisable, Zecks lia aussitôt les chevilles de Quatre à chaque montant du lit. Avant de l'approcher au plus prêt du bord. Lui enfonçant le visage dans les coussins, il l'arqua ainsi à l'extrême. Une position parfaite pour qui savait en profiter. Un simple coup de couteau, que l'ex-soldat gardait toujours à sa cheville, lui suffit à ôter toute trace de vêtement sur le chemin tout tracé de la possession suprême. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir son forfait. Un acte si simple et si terrible à la fois.

Zecks hésitant à agir, cet instant de pause suffit à redonner voix à Quatre.

Malgré sa situation.

Malgré l'abaissement de sa position, il ne pouvait accepter de capituler face à l'ennemi.

« - Tu n'oseras pas ! Tu es trop lâche et peureux pour agir comme un homme.

« - Tu paris ?

Ne supportant pas cet excès d'insolence, il le pénétra alors aussitôt. D'une seule poussée. Déchirante, brutale, jusqu'à la garde. Une pénétration laissant écouler le sang sur la moquette noircie.

Serrant les dents, Quatre ne réagit pas, attendant la rage au ventre qu'il en termine. A défaut d'accepter cette position de soumission, il profiterait de la jouissance physique issue de cette copulation masculine. Cela lui convenait presque autant que lorsqu'il était le bourreau de ces jeux sexuels. Habituellement il dominait. Ce soir, on le baisait. Mais alors qu'il sentait le sexe de Zecks s'épaissir un peu plus encore, prémices à son explosion, Quatre redouta une fin trop rapide. Il ne fallait pas tout de suite. Il devait lui laisser le temps…

Se vidant suite à une dernière poussée des plus brutales et profondes, Zecks ignora consciemment le sexe tendu et palpitant de Quatre. S'il voulait le soulager, ce dernier n'aurait qu'à s'y prendre à l'ancienne. Seul, avec sa main droite ou la gauche, au choix de ses préférences.

S'enlevant lui, enfin du corps disloqué, il repoussa une dernière fois Quatre sur les couvertures sales, avant de sortir de sa poche revolver un portefeuille noir. Quelques billets choisis au hasard, lancés au visage du blond et il sortit. Un ex-terroriste de son envergure réussirait bien à se détacher seul de ses entraves de cuir.

Une fois à nouveau dehors, se dirigeant presque tremblant vers sa voiture, Milliardo 1 n'y croyait toujours pas. Il venait de vivre un rêve. Ou plutôt un véritable cauchemar. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir de la sorte. Même pendant la guerre, il n'avait jamais commis d'actes semblables. Tuer oui. Mais toujours dans des combats. A la loyale. Pour un idéal. Jamais en vain. Une vie était trop importante à ses yeux pour ne pas la respecter. Alors la bafouer comme il venait de le faire…

La tragédie voulait que ce soir, désireux de comprendre l'état d'esprit de Quatre, il s'était fait happé par celui-ci. Bien qu'en parti extérieur à ses conflits mentaux et habituellement maître de ses propres dons, il s'était laissé envahir. En quelques secondes à peine, sa colère et celle de Quatre s'étaient mêlées puis associées à cet amalgame de sentiments incohérents issus de l'empathe. Et devant la conséquence de cet unique instant de perdition, il ne s'étonnait plus du carnage que cette empathie surdéveloppée avait pu faire dans la vie de son possesseur.

Non loin de là. Abandonné, prostré et encore offert au moindre passant de par la porte de la chambre laissée grande ouverte, Quatre ne savait plus comment réagir. Un mélange de colère infernale et de détresse profonde l'envahissait tout entier. Il allait le tuer pour l'avoir touché de la sorte sans lui donner un quelconque retour en échange. Oui. Il allait le tuer de ses propres mains. Le détruire, réduire son nom de la planète terre et des colonies toutes entières.

**Fin du flash back**

**06H00**

Quatre l'avait finalement haïs de toute son âme et de tout son corps.

Tout cela avant de se laisser vaincre par de nouveaux sentiments.

Au point qu'aujourd'hui, endormit dans ses bras, il ne soit plus qu'une petite chose minuscule.

Aujourd'hui.

Soupirant de tendresse et d'amour mêlé, Milliardo laissa ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure d'or. Une douce caresse qui eut pour conséquence que son amant se blottisse un peu plus encore entre ses bras.

A l'époque où tout avait basculé vers l'optimisme et l'amour tendre, désireux que tout soit clair dans la relation qu'ils partageaient, Zecks avait exprimé la palette complète des sentiments qu'il portait à Quatre.

C'était il y a si longtemps déjà. Des années. Une décennie.

Et pourtant, il se revoyait parfaitement les lui confier.

Il le considérait aussi bien comme un frère à protéger, un ami à écouter qu'un amant à discipliner, aimer et choyer.

Car oui, l'ironie avait voulu que lui aussi le considère un peu comme son petit frère.

Mais ici c'était un amour incestueux qu'ils prenaient tout deux plaisir à consommer.

Se nichant dans les bras de Zecks, Quatre re-viva à son tour, cette descente aux enfers. Comme en réponse dans son sommeil aux souvenirs de son compagnon.

**_Flash back_**

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand Milliardo entra dans l'immeuble de la Win's corp. La nouvelle secrétaire, encore une, l'avait appelé sur le numéro qu'il leur confiait à toute. Un numéro spécial pour qu'elles ne passent par aucun filtrage de son entourage. On pouvait être prince et aspirer à une vie privée. D'autant qu'étonnement, chaque personne, chaque individu issu de son peuple ayant en possession ce numéro tant désiré, avait toujours su l'honorer en n'en abusant pas. Une preuve de respect à son égard qui le poussait à le leur rendre.

Toujours est-il que la jeune femme effrayée par une énième crise de son supérieur l'avait appelé à l'aide, ayant semblé comprendre qu'il était l'un des rares amis de l'homme d'affaire. Le dernier même. Elle avait jugé qu'il s'agissait là d'un moment d'extrême urgence nécessitant cet appel de détresse.

Quand il arriva au dernier étage de la tour située en plein cœur du quartier des affaires, le jeune prince invita la jeune femme à rentrer chez elle. S'en assurant, il entra alors seulement dans le grand bureau, ce lieu tant redouté depuis maintenant une année 2 par tout employé de cet holding.

Il y trouva aussitôt Quatre en pleine catatonie. Recroquevillé sous son bureau, véritablement tremblant de fièvre, il y délirait des mots sans sens…

A cet instant, il comprit qu'il avait enfin réussi son effroyable forfait. Le jeune homme était définitivement brisé. Mentalement comme physiquement.

Une boule de nerf à vif qui ne régissait plus à aucun stimuli oraux ou mentaux.

« - Pardonne-moi petit prince du désert. Mais il le fallait.

Voulant le porter pour le déplacer sur un fauteuil ou tout autre lieu plus adapté que la moquette du bureau, Milliardo obtient un refus franc et brutal.

« - Tu dois rentrer chez toi Quatre. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

« - Non. Pas chez moi… pas chez lui.

Ne pouvant le laisser dans cet état alors qu'il était en partie la cause de cet effondrement. Milliardo fit ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps sans en obtenir le droit. Il enleva tout simplement cette silhouette maligne à son existence actuelle.

#-#-#

Trois jours plus tard, Quatre ouvrait enfin des yeux à nouveau emplis de clarté et d'intelligence.

Il se sentait bien. Etonnement en paix avec lui-même.

Entrouvrant les paupières, il se découvrit en premier lieu dans une chambre claire, spacieuse, totalement inconnue. Un léger voilage dosait la lumière du soleil tandis que la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer un vent doux.

Il était si bien.

Aucune pression dans sa tête. Juste le calme, la sérénité et l'absence de toute pensée cohérente.

Sur ce simple constat, il ne voulait pas savoir où il se trouvait. Juste profiter de ce calme si nouveau et inattendue. Simplement… reposant.

Refermant les yeux, Quatre se laissa doucement re-sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

#-#-#

« - Petit prince…

« - hum…

Une douce caresse sur la joue. C'était si bon. Si tendre

Milliardo était rassuré. La fièvre était enfin tombée.

Ne restait plus qu'une âme meurtrie à reconstruire et un corps délaissé auquel redonner vie.

« - Pardonne-moi pour tout ce mal que tu as du subir par ma faute Quatre. Mais il le fallait. C'était indispensable. Tout détruire pour reconstruire. C'est la méthode la plus efficace. Même si la plus douloureuse.

Loin de ses paroles de réconforts, Quatre se laissait submerger par ses sens.

L'instant vécu était si appréciable. Bien sur Heero était souvent doux et prévenant avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas vécu ensembles que des moments durs. Certains souvenirs étaient même beaux. Mais combien réellement non entachés de la présence du fantôme de Duo dans l'esprit du nippon ?

Heero pensait à LUI quand il le caressait de la sorte. Toujours. Il s'imaginait quelle serait SES réactions, SES désirs, SES attentes. Mais à cet instant, l'image renvoyée par son bienfaiteur était la sienne.

C'était bel et bien à lui qu'on pensait en le caressant. Une pensée volontaire. Auquel s'associait l'évidence que cette personne prenait du plaisir à lui en donner.

Une vérité si claire, si limpide comme une eau pure, qu'elle suffisait à laisser ses barrières détruites à terre.

Elles n'étaient pas utiles. A quoi bon se protéger de ce qui vous voulait du bien. C'était comme un baume qui se déposait sur des plaies à vif.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Déjà le sommeil rouvrait ses portes, l'y attirant avec force.

S'effaçant sous ce sentiment de bienveillance qu'on lui portait si subitement, Quatre ne lutta pas. Tout comme il ne chercha pas l'identité de cet étrange bienfaiteur, se reposant juste entièrement sur lui.

#-#-#

Ces phases de repos bienfaitrice durèrent plusieurs semaines avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qu'il lui arrivait réellement. Il se trouvait alité dans un lit. Ce dernier situé dans une suite de l'aile ouest du palais de Sank. Là, il recevait chaque jour trois à six visites de son hôte de marque, Milliardo Peacecraft en personne. Comme à cet instant où le soleil enfin haut, il se réveillait d'une longue nuit douce et apaisante, Zecks assit au bord du lit.

« - Tu es réveillé ?

« - Oui.

« - Tu te sens capable de te relever un peu ?

« - Je pense que oui.

« - Tu as faim ?

« - Je… oui.

« - Parfais. Relève-toi.. Doucement. On va manger sur la terrasse. Si tu veux bien partager ton repas avec moi ?

« - Bien sur.

« - Il va falloir re-développer tout ce vocabulaire ou je vais croire ne pas me trouver avec le bon pilote.

Ignorant la pique qui se voulait taquine, Quatre accepta en revanche l'aide physique de son hôte, soulagé de s'asseoir enfin. Le moindre pas était si douloureux et difficile. Comme s'il ne restait plus une once de muscle dans tout son corps. Lui qui avait été un athlète émérite par le passé. Quel gâchis.

« - Je suis content de te voir manger depuis trois jours. Tu es si maigre. Ton corps tout entier arrivait au bout de ses forces.

« - hum.

« - Pas de moue je te prie.

« - …

« - Tu sembles ne pas en prendre conscience, mais c'est important que tu reprennes des forces. Les poches de solution saline ne te rendront jamais ce corps si parfait qui plaisait tant aux femmes du pays.

« - A quoi bon ?

« - hm ?

« - A quoi bon, chercher à retrouver un corps attirant ?

« - Quelle question. C'est important Quatre. Dans une certaine mesure, cela t'aidera déjà à t'accepter toi-même. Te sentir bien dans ta peau. Aimer voir le reflet de ton visage dans un miroir. Comprenons-nous bien, je ne cherche pas à te rendre narcissique. Mais toute guérison, quelque en soit la nécessité, commence par l'acceptation de soi.

« - hum..

Bien que peu convaincu par cette explication, Quatre n'en bouda pas pour autant son déjeuner. De toute façon, il ne se forçait pas. La faim bien présente ne lui laissait même aucun choix. Et quelque part, il sentait que c'était très bien ainsi.

**_Fin du flash back_**

**08H00**

Rouvrant les yeux sur un torse imberbe à force de soin, Quatre y nicha un peu plus son visage.

Il aimait cette odeur d'homme qui imprégnait la peau de son amant.

Depuis son premier réveil dans cette aile privée du Palais, beaucoup de chose avait changé entre eux. Après la haine et l'incompréhension, était venu le temps de l'écoute et de l'apprentissage. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. Appris à s'entendre, se confier… puis finalement, se consoler et s'offrir de l'amour. Une illusion de perfection qui n'était pas moins entachée de moments de pure passion sauvage et incontrôlable. Un incontournable pour tout couple mêlant deux personnes de forts caractères, comme les leurs.

Embrassant le torse tant apprécié, Quatre remonta doucement, à son rythme, jusqu'à la mâchoire qu'il parcouru de nombreux baisers.

« - hum ?

« - Je veux encore…

Réveillé par cette étrange requête le concernant, Milliardo observa amusé son chaton se mouvoir tout contre lui.

« - Encore quoi ?

Un baiser pour toute réponse, le mit sur la piste de la demande

« - Je vois.

Répondant finalement aux baisers venu s'apposer sur ses lèvres, Zecks renversa le corps frêle mais non moins musclé et en pleine force de l'age de son cadet. Il était bien décidé à obtenir ses gains cette fois-ci.

« - Je te rappelle que tu t'es endormi cette nuit. A force d'agir ainsi, je vais finir par croire que mes baisers et caresses te fond l'effet d'un somnifère.

« - Oups. Pardon….. Milliardo

Un baiser sur la tempe et Quatre se mit en œuvre de rattraper sa mégarde. Il n'avait que trop connu par le passé ce sentiment de frustration d'être oublié ou laissé pour compte.

Et puis, pour une fois, ils avaient le temps de s'aimer ce matin.

Enfin… Ils devaient bien avouer que même en semaine, il leur arrivait fréquemment de prendre ce temps nécessaire pour s'aimer librement et sans empressement. L'un des avantages de leurs très hautes positions. Au grand damne de leurs secrétaires respectives. Deux jeunes femmes devenues amies par la force des choses et la fréquence de leurs appels l'une à l'autre pour tenter de mieux positionner leurs patrons insaisissables comme l'air.

Il s'agissait d'une toute nouvelle secrétaire pour Quatre. Une jeune femme venue à son service bien après sa rémission. Tout son entourage proche avait été ainsi changé dans le but de ne plus garder de mauvais souvenirs sur ses années noires et sa descente aux enfers. Tous ses anciens collaborateurs avaient donc été reclassés dans d'autres sociétés à des postes équivalents ou supérieurs. Tous très loin de leur « nouveau » leader.

Oubliant finalement très vite tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre, Quatre et Milliardo firent l'amour en ce petit matin de jour férié.

**_Flash back_**

Durant la convalescence de l'héritier Winner, les visites de Zecks se répétèrent durant des jours et des semaines.

Et puis enfin Quatre accepta sa présence en tant que telle.

Pas celle d'un simple ami. Mais bien d'un homme désirant construire un peu plus à deux.

Milliardo, comme il appréciait qu'on le nomme, était patient, présent, offrant sans limite son calme mental et la douceur de ses gestes. Mais il gardait toujours une certaine retenue. Un distance raisonnable pour ne pas sembler asphyxier de sa présence trop fréquente l'air qui avait tant manqué à Quatre.

Jusqu'au jour où les lèvres empressées du prince avaient agit contre toutes ses promesses intérieures.

Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec Quatre, du moins pas avant qu'il ne soit convenablement remis.

Mais il lui était définitivement bien difficile de ne pas succomber à cette perpétuelle tentation qu'était là simple présente du garçon pour lui.

Le plus surprenant resta alors la réaction du jeune empathe à ce geste si universel.

« - Pourquoi Zecks ?

« - Ce baiser ? Parce que j'y pense ou plutôt j'en fantasme, depuis des mois.

« - Non. Pourquoi moi ?

« - Ca. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me souviens avoir toujours été impressionné par l'adolescent que je croisais parfois durant la guerre. Par sa force, son courage. Par la suite, le retour de la paix nous a éloigné les uns des autres. Mais à distance, j'ai été de nouveau séduit par l'homme. Ce n'était qu'un désir de papier jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que les rumeurs te concernant disaient vraies. En m'y attachant un peu plus, j'ai alors appris à te connaître, toi et tes profondes blessures. Alors ce simple fantasme s'est mû en un sentiment plus vrai, plus profond aussi. Mais surtout plus juste et honnête envers toi.

« - Comment pouvais-tu ne serait-ce qu'être attiré par moi au départ ?

« - Ca c'est une question idiote. Tout simplement parce que tu es beau Quatre. Bien sur, on ne retrouve plus ses traits d'adolescent qui faisaient ton charme angélique autrefois. Mais cela n'en respire que plus la fluidité de tes traits. Tu n'es pas un ange à mes yeux. Tu es un homme à part entière. Dans ton regard, ton corps, ton visage. Tu portes les souffrances et les combats que tu as fait subir aux autres et à toi-même. Tes cicatrices sont aussi nombreuses sur ta peau laiteuse que dans ton esprit. Et ce sont elles, qui embellissent ton être tout entier. Tu n'es pas le monstre qui a torturé mais l'âme meurtrie qui a su se relever malgré toutes les difficultés.

Zecks caressant à cet instant la joue de son ami tout comme l'esprit qu'il effleurait de son propre don, Quatre s'entendit gémir. La conséquence inédite d'une inattendue douleur à ressentir toute cette douceur l'envelopper.

C'était là, le point de départ de la plus douce des nuits.

Loin. Très loin de ce souvenir ténu et improbable de la possession violente et dégradante de Quatre par son aîné, ils partagèrent par la suite, une véritable communion de leur sens et de leur être tout entier.

#-#-#

Au réveil, Milliardo expliqua à nouveau les règles fondamentales à respecter pour tout new-type. Sans relâche, il poursuivait son apprentissage des différentes techniques de relaxation et de construction de barrières de défense digne de ce nom. Alors comme chaque jour, il construisit avec son amant une nouvelles pierres à son édifice mental. A ce rythme il leur faudrait encore travailler de nombreux mois pour s'assurer que tout était enfin sûr et solide. Une période bien plus longue encore, si les informations se perdaient comme à l'instant, dans un flot de nouvelles caresses. Pour l'avoir enfin goûté, s'en être rassasié jusqu'à plus soif, Zecks doutait de pouvoir à nouveau un jour se passer de cette peau laiteuse au goût sucré.

« - Zec…Milliard.

« - hum ?

« - Pourquoi, je ne ressens plus rien via mon empathie depuis mon réveil ici ?

« - Parce que je t'ai volontairement drogué et isolé pour atteindre cet objectif.

« - Quoi ?

Soupirant pour la forme, Milliardo s'installa confortablement sur son flanc droit pour débuter ce qui serait certainement une longue suite d'explications.

« - Je t'ai d'abord installé dans un lieu où personne n'a le droit d'entrer. Les quelques rares à y être autorisé ont un esprit qui ne comporte aucune menace pour toi. Elles ignorent tout de ton identité, mis à part que tu es jeune et blessé. Raison pour laquelle, elles ne ressentent tout au plus qu'une compassion sincère à ton égard.

« - Mais…

« - La drogue, elle, ne fait qu'annihiler tes récepteurs sensoriels. De leur présence dans ton sang, tu ne contrôles plus rien. Toute tes pseudo barrières sont donc à terre. C'est le seule moyen pour nous de pouvoir en construire de nouvelles plus puissante sans que les anciennes interfèrent. Si on ajoute ton désir inconscient de stopper le cauchemar éveillé que tu vivais et ta nature profonde, initialement pacifique, cela explique le pourquoi de cette subite paix que t'inspire ce lieu.

Jouant avec les cheveux blonds reposant sur le visage encore si maigre, Milliardo attendit patiemment la suite des questions.

« - Je…ces drogues ?

« - Ne crains rien. J'emploi ce terme pour nommer une substance chimique qui n'est rien d'autres qu'une molécule similaire à celle prise par les personne souffrant de migraines violentes. Il n'existe suite à sa prise aucun risque de dépendance. C'est comme si le commun des mortelles se contentait de prendre de l'aspirine.

« - Oh.

« - Rassuré ?

« - Oui.

« - Quatre. Tu te sens bien ?

« - hm.

« - Je n'en crois rien. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse encore.

« - C'est juste… la Win's corp. Que devient-elle ? J'ai la sensation d'être ici depuis des semaines. Il faudrait que j'y retourne. Ils doivent avoir besoin de moi.

« - Déjà, je te confirme que tu es bien présent chez moi depuis plus d'un mois. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour tout ce qui n'est pas toi et toi seul. Tu dois te soigner avant toute chose. Ne pas penser à tout ce qui arrive à l'extérieur. Fais-moi confiance pour ce sujet. Ta société est entre de bonnes mains.

« - Tu t'en occupes ?

« - Tu rigoles ? J'en serais bien incapable. Non, j'ai envoyé au front plusieurs de mes hommes de confiance. Des spécialistes de la finance. Ils ont pour ordre de ne rien bouleverser. Juste s'assurer que la maison tourne en gérant les urgences uniquement. Une sorte de régence, en attendant ton retour, si retour tu désirs faire une fois soigné. Dans le cas contraire, il te suffira d'élire un Directeur Général et tu seras enfin libre de toutes ces contraintes qui t'ont parmi tant d'autres, dévoré de l'intérieur.

« - Mais comment ? Comment mon absence a-t-elle pu passer inaperçu jusqu'ici ? Les actionnaires vont porter plainte. Ils vont faire des enquêtes….

S'agitant à cette énième découverte, Quatre se sentit repoussé avec douceur au fin fond du lit.

« - Chuuuut. Calme toi ou je ne te réponds plus.

« - …

« - Nous avons réussi la transparence grâce à ta secrétaire. Tous « tes » ordres factices sont transmis par son intermédiaire. Ta réputation étant actuellement d'être lunatique voir exécrable…

« - Et c'est peu dire..

« - … Personne n'ose venir chercher la colère du dragon. Bilan, ils sont tous plutôt rassurés et content de n'avoir plus aujourd'hui qu'à te supporter par note de service interposée.

« - hum.

Se renfonçant de lui même sous les couvertures, Quatre se mouva inconsciemment dans les bras de Zecks. Si son amant aimait toucher sa peau, lui voulait fondre en son corps. On devait se sentir si bien dans cette enveloppe si forte et accueillante. Un baiser perdu sur le torse de son aîné et Quatre le lui dit enfin. Ce mot si important qu'il gardait en lui depuis le retour de toute sa conscience.

« - Merci. Merci pour toute cette tranquillité que tu viens de m'offrir. J'ai la sensation de sortir d'un cauchemar long de plusieurs années. Sans toi, j'y serais encore plongé et je n'ose l'imaginer.

« - Il n'y a vraiment pas lieu de me remercier. Car je suis en partie l'un des responsables de ce qui t'est arrivé. Tout ennemis ayons-nous été par le passé, j'étais finalement le new-type le plus proche de toi depuis des années. C'était donc à moi que revenait la tache de t'apprendre à mieux gérer ton empathie. Et mon retard en la matière est inacceptable.

« - Quand ai-je mal agit ?

« - Je pense que durant la guerre, tu as du laisser ton esprit trop souvent ouvert sur tes compagnons d'armes. Tu n'aurais jamais du abuser de ton empathie comme tu l'as fait. Non seulement c'était mauvais pour toi, mais nous n'en avons pas le droit. L'intimité de notre entourage est précieuse. Aucun new-type aux dons mentaux n'a le droit de la violer aussi impunément

« - C'est faux. Je ne l'utilisais que pour les percevoir. M'assurer au cours ou en fin de mission qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

« - Au tout départ, je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est comme une drogue. On ne la maîtrise pas si facilement. Très vite ce n'est plus toi mais elle, qui a joué les marionnettistes. Tu t'es retrouvé progressivement manipulé. Tes incursions dans l'esprit de tes amis sont devenues de plus en plus fréquentes sans que tu n'en prennes conscience. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un statut permanent. Ne pouvant alors contrôler leurs actes bien qu'ayant accès à toute leur réflexion, tu as perdu toute notion de ce qui venait de toi et d'eux. Tu n'aurais jamais du ne serait-ce que soupçonner ce qu'il pensait de toi et pire d'eux-mêmes ou des autres. Tu t'es ingéré en eux et les contradictions étaient si fortes que tes actions sont devenues plus lourdes de conséquence jusqu'à l'apothéose. Jusqu'à ce que tu agisses contre toute logique, contre tes propres sentiments et tes propres dogmes.

« - Raconté comme ça, cela semble si simple.

« - Simple oui. Mais la phase ultime n'en était pas moins ta mort. Tu n'en prends peut-être pas conscience mais tu as frôlé la rupture quand je t'ai retrouvé dans ton bureau. Encore un peu et il ne restait plus de toi qu'un corps vide. Un légume bon à hospitaliser. Mais grâce à Dieu, il n'en a rien été.

Embrassant une dernière fois son petit prince du désert sur cette prière de remerciement d'avoir échappé au pire, Milliardo fut touché de sentir son amant se blottir un peu plus encore dans ses bras.

**_Fin du flash back_**

**10H00**

Ce fut finalement à la suite d'une longue grasse matinée que les deux hommes se levèrent enfin. Passé un brin de toilette, ils déjeunèrent d'un repas léger. Un repas qui ne passait pas sans mal pour l'empathe. Quatre redoutait plus que tout ce qui résulterait de cette journée. Le stresse s'amplifiant à chaque minute, il ne pouvait plus rien boire ou avaler. Sa gorge était serrée à l'extrême.

« - Quatre…

« - Je n'y peux rien. Ca ne passe pas.

Soupirant devant la torture mentale qui prenait à nouveau toute son importance pour son compagnon, Milliardo le rejoint pour l'entourer de ses bras. Ils n'étaient pas si habitués aux débordements de tendresse en dehors de leur chambre. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Et l'évènement à venir nécessitait qu'il soit présent à ses cotés. Plus que jamais, son cadet avait besoin de tout son soutien.

Cette après midi, ils allaient les revoir.

Après plus de 10 ans de séparation et de silence, Quatre avait enfin accepté de retourner voir ses amis.

Ses anciens frères d'armes.

Heero et Duo.

Dans moins de 2h à présent, ils seraient de nouveau face à face.

Et de ces « retrouvailles » allaient aussi dépendre le futur de celui qu'il aimait.

A suivre.

1 Des fois que vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'appelle Zecks : « Milliardo » quand c'est le prince aux commandes de l'homme et Zecks quand c'est l'ancien soldat qui parle. Quatre ne le connaissant que comme ennemi (donc soldat), l'appelle toujours Zecks. Quant à la présence de « Merquize » c'était pour souligner l'aspect : cruauté suprême '' Si vous pigez rien, pardon, mais c'est juste pour expliquer que la nomination du personnage suis sa psychologie (je sais je me prend toujours autant la tête pour pas grand-chose ;p)

2 Si tout le monde sait compter. Le 1er flash back se déroulait 6 mois après le départ d'Heero et à présent nous sommes 6 nouveaux mois plus tard. Cela fait donc 6 mois que Zecks embête Quatre de sa présence massive ;p Mais nous sommes au temps présent, 10 ans après « une semaine ». Là encore, si tout le monde a suivi, vous êtes fortiches ;p

Bon, comme vous l'aurez compris, la première partie concernait le passé de Quatre et la seconde relatera les « retrouvailles » ;p Une suite toujours en chantier que je me dépêche d'écrire. Mais comme toujours je pensais faire une one shot de 10 page, et si cette partie en fait 13, la suite bien que plus courte de moitié va nécessiter beaucoup de temps (temps que j'ai pas, ce qui complique fortement la tache ;(( ) Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser du couple Zecks x Quatre. Mais à la relecture d' « une semaine », il m'est apparu comme une évidence alors j'espère qu'il sera au moins accepté par une partie des lecteurs.

mimi yuy


	2. pm

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette sans marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Surprise ;p

Seconde partie de l'ex-one shot ;p. En espérant qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop. Je rappelle que l'action se déroule 10 ans après « une semaine ». Sur ce bonne lecture.

**Un jour.**

_Un jour. Espace temporel court et éphémère. S'il peut redonner vie à un homme, suffira-t-il aussi à lui faire retrouver les siens ?_

**Jeudi p.m. **

**12H00**

A la suite d'un brunch rapide avalé dans la cuisine du palais princier, Milliardo et Quatre prirent leur voiture particulière, direction la banlieue bourgeoise de la capitale. Respectivement prince gérant du pays et héritier d'un groupe de renommé mondial, les deux hommes se comportaient pourtant comme tout à chacun.

Cela pouvait surprendre. Mais en dehors des évènements politiques officiels, ils vivaient tout deux comme un couple normal, libéré de toute contrainte de convenance. Le secret de leur vie calme exempte de rumeur et de paparazzi : n'avoir jamais rien cherché à cacher mais s'être toujours opposé à la moindre publication de leur vie privée dans les tabloïds. Sank tout entier connaissait donc la nature de leur relation. Mais ayant toujours su rester discrets en public, et inversement présents et efficaces dans leur rôle respectif, personne ne se focalisait sur la nature particulière de leur couple. On les disait de plus unis et amoureux. Rien de mieux pour offrir au monde une image paisible et ouverte de leur petit pays.

Aujourd'hui au volant de leur berline grise, Milliardo prit l'autoroute, direction la banlieue ouest. Toute banalisée soit-elle, leur voiture n'en était pas moins protégée de vitres par balle et d'un système high tech de localisation GPS à la demande insistante du service de protection rapprochée. Ils avaient beau être d'anciens militaires aguerris, leurs nouvelles fonctions leurs imposaient ces nouvelles règles de vie depuis plus d'une décennie. A l'arrière, se trouvaient un coffret de thés parfumés indous et une grande variété de pâtisseries arabes. De quoi ne pas venir les mains vides et s'imposer, espéraient-ils, en douceur pour une pause « quatre heures ». C'était là, l'idée « brillante » d'un prince qui ne doutait pas que cela suffirait à entamer une discussion voir des réconciliations entre Quatre et deux de ses anciens frères d'armes.

La route défilant devant leur yeux, ce fut sous un silence paisible que débuta leur trajet.

Observant à la dérober le profil de son compagnon, Quatre en ressentit aussitôt une forte bouffée d'amour. Comme souvent, il venait d'accéder via son empathie à l'esprit de Milliardo pour n'y trouver qu'une confirmation de l'amour et de la confiance qu'il lui portait. Il est vrai que c'était un comportement dangereux d'utiliser ses dons sans véritables raisons, Quatre le savait bien. C'est ce qui avait tout déclenché des années auparavant. Aussi il n'agissait plus ainsi avec personne d'autre depuis neuf ans. Mais avec LUI s'était différent. Il en avait le droit. Il le lui avait donné et ce sans restriction. Le seul moyen efficace fut une époque pour le convaincre qu'il n'évoluait pas dans un rêve éveillé.

Au début de leur relation, il lui arrivait de croire qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'asile et que son retour à une vie descente n'était que le fantasme d'un malade. Il ne pouvait totalement accepter le fait que Zecks pouvait l'aimer si sincèrement. Que ses sentiments lui étaient réellement exclusivement destinés. Pour le rassurer et combattre ce manque de confiance qui l'imprégnait tout entier malgré ses actes, Milliardo avait longtemps cherché une solution. Quatre avait besoin de preuves tangibles et trop inaltérables pour qu'une simple parole, un simple baiser suffisent à le rassurer efficacement. Tant et si bien qu'après mainte réflexion, il lui avait permis cet écart à la promesse faite de ne plus utiliser son empathie. Et cela seul avait finalement réussit là où tout avait échoué.

L'empathie de Quatre était une partie intégrante du garçon. Bien plus que le don de Milliard pour ce dernier. Le comprenant enfin, le prince avait alors levé l'interdiction à son unique sujet. Quatre pouvait le lire sur la question des sentiments qu'il lui portait. C'était là son unique fenêtre. En dehors d'elle, seul un danger de vie ou de mort pouvait concevoir la rupture de leur contrat morale.

C'est après ce changement de règles que les choses avaient progressé à une vitesse fulgurante. Quatre était redevenu le jeune homme d'autant. Bon, humain, sentimentale, charmant et charmeur. Enfin confiant en l'amour qu'il recevait, il offrit dés lors le sien sans compter, au plus grand soulagement et bonheur du principal concerné.

Sentant le regard insistant de Quatre sur lui, Milliardo quitta quelques secondes la route des yeux pour se tourner brièvement vers lui et lui sourire. Un instant court mais suffisant pour les deux hommes.

**13H00**

L'heure des retrouvailles approchant, le stress de Quatre n'allait plus qu'en s'accentuant. Et new-type ou pas, Zeck pouvait le ressentir par tous les ports de sa peau tant l'atmosphère de la voiture s'emplissait d'électricité.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas tant. Quatre.

« - mmm…

« - Tu me fais confiance non ? Tout c'est toujours bien passé jusqu'ici. Ce ne sera pas différent d'avec Trowa ou Wufei, je t'en fais la promesse. Je n'en serais pas persuadé, nous aurions encore attendu.

Milliardo avait raison. Du moins, Quatre tenta de s'en convaincre. Mais chaque kilomètre franchi ajoutait à ses craintes.

Déposant son visage contre la vitre, Quatre repensa à ses deux autres compagnons d'arme. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été toutes aussi douloureuses. Mais de son point de vue seulement. Car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'avait revu durant les trois années ayant suivis leurs séparations. Deux années passées aux cotés d'Heero et une troisième année de purgatoire dont il n'était sortit libéré que par la poigne ferme et assurée de Milliardo. Une force qu'il sentait à cet instant même, via cette main large et protectrice posée sur la sienne.

De par ce geste, comme toujours, il lui assurait qu'il était là. Présent pour le soutenir et faire face à ses cotés aux difficultés de leur vie commune.

Mais Zecks avait beau dire, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas le même passif avec Duo et Heero qu'avec Trowa et Wufei.

Fermant les yeux, seul moyen un peu plus sûr de garder en lui ce reflux de larmes qui grandissait de plus en plus sous l'embryon d'une crise de panique à venir, Quatre se laissa aller au mouvement de balancier de la voiture. Il devait respirer. Se concentrer sur des expériences positives pour mieux se préparer à celle qui l'attendait.

**_Flash back_**

Cela faisait déjà deux longues années que lui et le prince de Sank vivaient le parfait amour dans l'aile ouest du palais, celle réservée au fils aîné de la famille royale. La demeure était « divisée » en deux sections, la seconde aile étant tout simplement habitée et utilisée par la princesse des lieux, la sœur Cadette de Milliardo : Relena Peacecraft. Une voisine bien peu envahissante. Car s'étant consacrée à l'assemblée des nations unies inter spatial, la jeune femme ne vivait plus beaucoup sur terre. Trop occupée à parcourir le monde dans ses missions de diplomatie du à son statut de sénatrice.

Deux ans donc qu'ils vivaient dans ce lieu enchanteur sans avoir eu à subir de véritable retour d'appréciation de l'opinion public. Mais c'était aussi deux années d'un bonheur quelque peu solitaire pour Quatre qui redoutait toujours de renouer le moindre lien avec quiconque. Il considérait ne pas avoir besoin d'amis pour gérer sa société. Juste de partenaires efficaces en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il n'en avait pas plus besoin quand le soir, il s'endormait dans les bras aimant de Milliardo. Alors il n'en cherchait pas. Ou plus.

Ne pouvant le laisser vivre ainsi en reclus, Milliard avait décidé d'agir. Si bien qu'un soir, rentrant d'une énième réunion du sénat, il s'était présenté à lui avec deux billets de spectacle en main. Tout occupé à relire un dossier juché sur leur lit qu'il avait prit d'assaut, Quatre l'observa interrogateur.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Se laissant aller à ses cotés, Zecks lui embrassa le cou qu'il dégageait pour la bonne cause tout en lui confiant ce qu'il lui apportait.

« - Des places pour le cirque ?

« - Ha.

Bien qu'un peu surpris par un tel cadeau, Quatre n'en dit rien. Zecks et lui aimaient particulièrement sortir à l'opéra et au théâtre voir des pièces enlevées ou dramatiques. Pour le cinéma, il n'avait là aucun besoin de sortir en public. Le bulding de la Win's corp possédait sa propre salle de projection. Un lieu fortuit pour de nombreux plaisirs. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, les obligeant parfois à re-visionner plusieurs fois la fin d'un même film. Mais le cirque. Etait-ce là, un plaisir caché de son prince qu'il ne lui révélait qu'à présent ?

« - Tu en penses quoi Quatre ?

« - Que si ça peut te faire plaisir, je t'y accompagnerais.

« - Ok. Pour réagir aussi bien, je ne pense pas que tu ais compris tout de ce que cela impliquait.

« - Tu m'offres des places de cirques pour qu'on y assiste. A quoi veux-tu que je pense d'autre ?

S'installant confortablement derrière son dos, Milliardo posa son visage sur l'épaule droite de son cadet pour poser ses doigts sur le nom de la troupe de cirque dont il était question.

« - Le cirque Bloom… Bloom

Ayant enfin la certitude que Quatre avait comprit, Milliardo se pressa de retenir ses mains dans les siennes et le serrer contre lui. Il ne doutait pas que sans sa position stratégique, Quatre se serait levé pour s'enfuir très loin.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« - Qu'il est temps pour toi de revoir tes amis ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

« - Je… je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

« - Faux. Tu en meurs d'envie. Mais tu es avant tout effrayé par la seule idée qu'ils puissent te rejeter. Tu les aimes plus que tout au monde, moi y compris d'une certaine manière. Et je l'accepte parfaitement. Alors fais en de même et va le voir.

« - Il va me repousser.

« - Ne dit pas de bêtises. Trowa a toujours ignoré la nature des sentiments que tu as pu lui porter par le passé. Il ne peut donc que méconnaître les raisons de ton rejet. Alors comment crois-tu qu'il va le prendre si tu refuses son invitation à venir le voir ? Il va croire que tu le rejettes volontairement. Qu'il n'est plus rien pour toi. Tout au plus un vieux souvenir que tu souhaites oublier. C'est ce que tu souhaites qu'il pense à ton sujet ?

Pour toute réponse Quatre nia l'information d'un mouvement de tête.

« - Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Je ne t'impose rien. Et il ne s'agit que de Trowa. Juste lui… pour commencer. D'accord ? Tu ne crains rien à le revoir. Tu ne feras qu'y gagner le retour de tes amis auprès de toi. Crois moi. T'ai-je déjà menti ou déçu depuis que tu m'as laissé t'aider ?

Niant toujours d'un mouvement de tête, Quatre ne pu plus retenir ses larmes de peine et de douleur de franchir ses yeux. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Un an qu'il avait surmonté ses peurs nocturnes. Il se reconstruisait doucement mais sûrement. Mais ce que lui demandait Zecks était trop dur.

« - Chuuttt. Pardonne moi petit prince. Je ne voulais pas te faire tant de peine.

Se retournant, Quatre se blottit tout aussitôt dans les bras de son amant. Il avait besoin de lui à cet instant. De sa force et de son amour. Même s'il savait malheureusement qu'il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la force de regarder en face son passé. Ils lui manquaient tant. Trowa. Trowa et tous ses anciens frères d'armes.

#-#-#

Ce fut donc deux semaines plus tard que deux invités de marques vinrent assister à la « Première » du nouveau spectacle du cirque Bloom. Une première mondiale qu'ils avaient offert à la capitale de ce petit état membre de l'alliance à l'origine du nouvel air de paix.

Bien qu'étant la cible des photographes de la presse people, Milliardo tout sourire et enivré par l'atmosphère enfantine, entraîna son compagnon jusqu'à leur place de choix. Quatre aussi se sentait euphorique. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement. Les new-types de leur classe psychique ne pouvaient qu'être imprégné de cette concentration de jeunesse et de joie portée par tous ces enfants venus à la représentation. Ne s'étant pas imaginé un chapiteau si grand et gorgé d'ondes si bénéfiques, Quatre se prenait à regretter de n'être jusqu'alors jamais entrée dans un tel lieu.

« - Tu es content ?

A la question à peine entendue de son compagnon, l'ex pilote de Sandrock hocha la tête. A cet instant, il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Satisfait, Milliardo pu alors profiter lui aussi des lieux sans aucun regret.

Deux longues heures d'un spectacle à couper le souffle plus tard et ils s'échappaient durant le speech final pour éviter la foule des grands départs.

#-#-#

Très vite leur simple identité suffit à leur ouvrir grand les portes des loges. Et ce fut donc en quelques minutes à peine qu'ils se trouvèrent enfin devant la porte appartenant à l'une des grandes stars de la troupe.

Toquant tout doucement à cette dernière, Quatre sentait son cœur battre la chamade à l'idée de le revoir enfin. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'allait-il penser de son si long silence ? Avait-il, lui aussi, lu tous ces articles assassins qui avaient été écrit sur lui trois ans auparavant ?

Tremblant de peur, d'anxiété et d'impatience confondue, Quatre vit enfin le panneau de bois s'ouvrir…. Sur le visage connu mais moins attendu de Cathy, la sœur d'adoption de Trowa.

« - Quatre ?

« - Bonjour Cathy.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Enfin… Oublie. Je me doute que tu viens voir Trowa. Mais entre donc…. Oh mais qui vois-je : notre prince en personne. Mon seigneur, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de fouler notre humble lieu.

« - Cathy, tu…

Amusée par la peur tangible de Quatre devant son attitude caustique envers son compagnon, la jeune femme lui donna une petite claque dans le dos.

« - Pas de soucis, Quat-chou. C'était de l'humour. Je sais bien que le grand Zecks Merquize n'a aucun besoin qu'on se pavane à ses pieds. Pas vrai ?

Un clin d'oeil complice envoyé au dit prince que Quatre refusa de voir et ils étaient déjà tous au centre de la petite loge.

« - Trowa n'est pas là ?

« - Si. Une petite minute et il arrive. Il était partit prendre une douche. Son numéro final sur les arceaux le met en nage à chaque fois. Alors comme ce soir, les invités de marque ne vont pas cesser de vouloir venir le voir, c'était un peu maintenant ou jamais pour lui.

« - Nous pouvons repasser dans ce cas. On n'aurait même pas du venir. S'il est tant occupé, nous…

Zecks tenta de rattraper son compagnon par la taille pour l'empêcher de fuir mais il était déjà trop tard. Habitué à évincer ses adversaires par tous les moyens, Quatre avait déjà atteint la porte de sortie. Mais à peine allait-il poser ses mains sur la poigné que celle-ci se tournait d'elle-même, pour finalement laisser entrer l'artiste tant attendu.

De sa position Quatre eu alors droit au gros plan des abdos fermes et musclés du français. Une peau bronzée par le soleil, luisant par l'eau s'y écoulant encore. Une image de mannequin en plein art de la séduction. Ce n'était plus un adolescent athlétique mais un bel homme musclé aux traits fins et harmonieusement sculptés. De quoi donner un gros coup de chaleur à tout amateur du genre.

Ce fut le toussotement marqué et grave de son amant qui sortit Quatre de sa torpeur. A n'en pas douter, Zecks avait sentit un changement d'image dans son esprit et c'était bien l'expression même de la jalousie qui venait à cet instant de se faire entendre.

Reprenant ses esprits, Quatre releva son regard pour croiser celui de son ami.

Mais à peine le cerna-t-il qu'il n'eut le temps de prévoir sa réaction.

De manière totalement inattendue et inespérée, Trowa le serrait à l'étouffer.

« - Quatre.

Une pression si forte qu'il étouffait. Pas d'oxygène mais mentalement. Trowa lui lançait une telle concentration d'émotion qu'elle saturait son empathie pourtant mise en veille.

C'était un mélange de soulagement, de compréhension muette, d'amour filiale et de colère aussi.

« - Oh Quatre.

C'était si sincère. Si profond.

Mais surtout tellement fort. Trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort.

Si bien que malgré sa promesse faites depuis l'annonce de sa prochaine visite au cirque de ne plus craquer, Quatre laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes. Mais pour une fois, elles ne signifiaient pas la peine, la peur ou l'inquiétude. Juste un bonheur à l'état brut, trop puissant pour qu'on l'empêcher de s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Se laissant totalement absorber par cette étreinte, Quatre ne comprit que bien plus tard que Cathy et Zecks s'étaient retirés après le signal sonore de celui-ci.

Se décrochant un peu de Trowa après de très longues minutes d'abandon, ce fut avec un rire nerveux que Quatre le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« - On a l'air ridicule.

« - On s'en fou. Viens….

L'attirant jusqu'à une banquette, Trowa l'y fit s'asseoir face à lui. Il avait des milliers de choses à lui dire.

« - Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps Quatre ?

« - Je…

« - J'ai appris récemment certaines choses par Heero. Est-il possible que… cela soit lié à ton silence me concernant ?

« - Heero ?

« - Oui. J'ai gardé des relations avec lui. Mais quoiqu'il ce soit passé entre vous, cela ne change rien aux sentiments que j'avais pour toi, que j'ai toujours pour toi, Quatre. Tu es et resteras cet être cher que j'ai appris à aimer durant la guerre. Mon petit frère. Même si je n'ai guère cherché à te le montrer depuis cinq ans.

A ces mots, les larmes de Quatre s'écoulèrent à nouveau. Jamais il ne trouverait la force d'avouer à Trowa les raisons ayant expliqué le pourquoi du début de cet engrenage qui l'avait doucement dévoré. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment aurait-il pu faire ça à un être aussi bon que lui ? Comment aurait-il pu avoir la bassesse de faire porter à Trowa la responsabilité de sa perte de contrôle ? Son empathie l'avait trompé puis trahis. A aucun instant, sa déchéance n'était du à une toute autre personne que lui-même.

« - Encore ces larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Quatre ?

« - Trowa. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ne pouvant agir différemment face à cette détresse si clairement affichée, Trowa reprit son frère dans ses bras. Malgré les années passées, il restait toujours un peu plus grand que lui. De quoi l'étreindre sans aucune difficulté.

« - Il fallait venir. M'appeler. Je serais venu te rejoindre dés que possible. Je t'aurais écouté.

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille du jeune homme pour dégager ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, Trowa se sentit coupable. Coupable d'avoir voulu croire que l'absence de nouvelles était synonyme de bonnes nouvelles. D'avoir ignorer les rumeurs.

« - Tu me pardonneras, un jour ?

« - De quoi Trowa ?

« - De n'avoir pas su être là. D'avoir attendu que tu reviennes à moi au lieu de faire l'effort, de venir à toi. D'avoir été absent toutes ces années où tu avais besoin de soutien ?

« - Oui. Tu es déjà tout pardonné.

Ayant retrouvé le sourire et un équilibre mental plus calme, Quatre profita enfin totalement de ces retrouvailles tant attendues et redoutées qui venaient d'avoir lieu avec une facilité et simplicité inimaginable.

Plus tard Cathy et Zecks les retrouvèrent et nécessité oblige, ils durent se quitter pour la soirée. Les artistes du cirque avaient des obligations qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser. Simplement, Quatre et le prince régent étaient cordialement invités à venir partager le repas de la troupe trois jours plus tard.

Le début d'une amitié retrouvée.

Sortant finalement de l'enceinte du chapiteau, Zecks glissa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

« - Les photographes Zecks.

« - On s'en fiche. Et puis, il n'y en a pas dans cette foule. Alors profitons-en comme n'importe qui.

Effectivement noyés dans une masse d'inconnus, ils pouvaient progresser à leur rythme pour aller voir eux aussi les animaux de la troupe. De superbes bêtes misent en semi-liberté dans un parc construit à cet usage près du chapiteau, permettant ainsi aux visiteurs de les observer à distance raisonnable

Quatre observait adossé au torse de son compagnon les éléphants se prélassant dans un point d'eau artificiel quand un éclat de voix attira l'oreille de Milliardo. Non loin d'eux, un autre couple formé de deux hommes accompagné d'un enfant, observait eux aussi ces animaux. Pour lui permettre de mieux les voir, le petit garçon était porté sur les épaules de son père… ou plutôt l'ami de ce dernier.

#-#-#

Duo venait de faire la queue à il ne savait quel stand quand Heero tout à coté, observa Angel. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qui pouvait à ce point captiver son regard d'enfant. Suivant le chemin parcouru par ses yeux, il ne fut finalement pas surpris de voir dans son champ de vision une peluche en forme d'éléphant. Depuis leur première visite dans un petit Zoo pour enfant lorsqu'il avait deux ans, Angel était fasciné par cet animal.

« - C'est la peluche que tu regardes ?

Prit en faute, L'enfant se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« - Tu la veux. C'est ça ?

Angel savait qu'Heero était contre les caprices. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander des choses quand ils sortaient ou allait au supermarché. Dans le cas contraire, s'il tentait sa chance, Heero n'était pas content et le lui disait. Alors ne voulant pas le mettre en colère, l'enfant regroupa tout son courage pour nier son désir de possession d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette si belle journée en se faisant gronder. Mais son regard d'envie et de tristesse mêlé ne laissait pas Heero dupe. Désirant lui aussi, que cette journée reste longtemps en mémoire de leur petit ange et qu'elle ne soit entachée d'aucun regret, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le stand qui possédait la peluche tant convoitée.

Duo tenant jusqu'alors Angel par la main, se retourna avec son achat, une grosse barbe à papa rose, pour voir l'absence de son compagnon.

« - Ben voilà autre chose. Angel, tu sais où est parti Heero ?

« - Là bas.

Angel montrant du bras le stand de tir, Duo les y entraîna aussitôt.

Heero y payait sa partie quand sa petite famille le rejoignit

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Ca ne se voit pas.

« - Tu gagneras rien. C'est trafiqué ce genre de stand. Ce n'est qu'après t'avoir fait débourser une 20ène de ticket que tu gagnes enfin une micro peluche.

« - Tu paries ?

« - Si tu réussis la totale du premier coup uniquement.

« - Ca marche.

Duo ne doutait pas une seconde de la victoire d'Heero. Mais il appréciait trop de voir son compagnon se prendre au jeu pour ne pas s'y lancer lui aussi.

Chargeant l'arme mise à sa disposition, une carabine de foire, Heero débuta enfin la partie. Une séquence qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Car avec une rapidité et maîtrise parfaite, il fit feu sur toutes les cibles. Le bruit des détonations passé, il ne restait plus rien des ballons à crever et soldats de bois à faire tomber. Un 100 sans faute… au grand dépit du forain. Car devant un tel public effaré par la maîtrise du joueur, il venait de perdre le premier jour du cirque son gros lot censé attiré tous les enfants durant la saison entière. Après tout, l'objet faisait rêver car était jugé inaccessible. Personne ne pouvait gagner si facilement. Tout du moins en principe.

Soupirant, ce fut malgré tout, esprit commercial oblige, avec le sourire qu'il décrocha l'immense peluche. Un monstre de plus d'un mètre qu'il alla offrir au vainqueur. Apercevant à ses pieds un gamin aux yeux émerveillés que son client tenait par la main, il n'était pas bien difficile d'en conclure que le cadeau était pour lui. Alors l'homme le lui tandis.

« - Tien bonhomme. Ton père est vraiment doué.

Mais apeuré par ce monstre bien plus grand que lui, Angel se camoufla aussitôt derrière les jambes d'Heero. Une réaction tellement fréquente pour eux, qu'elle faisait sourire Duo aujourd'hui. D'autant plus quand le soldat parfait jouait les ours grincheux mécontent que l'on ose s'approcher de sa précieuse progéniture.

« - Ca ne va pas de lui faire peur !

« - Que… quoi ?

« - Ce n'est pas cette peluche qu'on veut.

« - Mais… C'est elle le lot.

Voyant qu'Heero s'y prenait mal, Duo intervient comme médiateur.

« - Pour une fois c'est lui l'idiot. Mon ami n'a pas compté les points nécessaires pour ce qu'il voulait. Alors il a un peu dépassé le quota. Tout ça pour dire que c'est un autre gain qu'il désirait gagner pour son fils.

A ce mot pourtant déjà entendu de rares fois dans les lèvres de son amant, Heero sentit une fois encore son cœur faire un bon. Ils avaient beau avoir signés des papiers pour protéger Angel au cas où il arriverait malheur à l'un d'eux, rares étaient les fois ou c'était lui qui était ainsi nommé par ce titre en public. Même pour l'école, il n'était que l'ami du père d'Angel.

« - Et alors vous voulez laquelle de peluche ?

« - Celle-ci.

Attrapant le jouet désigné par le vainqueur, le forain la tendit cette fois ci à l'homme natté les accompagnants. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire hurler dessus pour avoir à nouveau effrayé le gamin.

Sachant lui, l'importance du geste, Duo confia à son tour l'objet à Heero sous les yeux hurlant d'envie d'Angel.

Appréciant qu'il le laisse le lui offrir, Heero entraîna l'enfant à l'écart pour s'agenouiller à son niveau et lui tendre son cadeau. Il en faisait si peu, contrairement à Duo qui le gâtait beaucoup trop. Alors pour cette raison, l'acte n'avait que plus d'importance aux yeux des deux protagonistes.

Prenant le jouet avec prudence, Angel observa celui qui restait toujours pour lui : sa nounou. Ce deuxième papa qui prenait soin de lui toute la journée durant l'absence de son vrai père. Celui en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle.

« - C'est pour toi Angel. Prend-le.

L'ordre ne fut pas long à être exécuté. Serrant enfin l'objet tant désiré et enfin possédé, Angel n'en attendit pas moins pour se blottir aussitôt dans les bras de l'adulte.

« - Merci.

Une réaction si immédiate et naturelle qu'elle exprimait parfaitement toute la reconnaissance de l'enfant. Ca et le sourire qu'il afficha par la suite en reprenant sa marche, rêveur mais aussi fier de l'éléphant qu'il portait dans ses bras. S'éloignant indéniablement d'eux, les deux parents réagirent à la seconde en se précipitant à sa suite pour lui saisir à nouveau la main. Avec cette foule, il n'était pas question de le laisser gambader devant eux comme au parc.

Ils sortirent ainsi de la partie réservée aux jeux de fête foraine et stand de confiseries, marchant à la vitesse du petit garçon qu'ils entouraient. Celui-ci serrant fort sa peluche, continuait d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait avec ses yeux grands ouverts. Il ne ratait rien de cette nouveauté qu'était le cirque pour lui. Une découverte qu'il devait à un certain « oncle Trowa » dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le visage. Il était prévu une rencontre plus tard dans la journée pour l'en remercier. En attendant, ils partaient à présent voir les animaux. Du moins, si les deux adultes cessaient de parler pour avancer un peu plus vite.

« - Duo rappelle-moi pourquoi tu tiens encore une barbe à papa dans les mains alors que tu en as terminé une, il y a à peine dix minutes ?

« - Angel en voulait encore.

« - Peut-être est-ce parce que tu ne lui as rien donné de la première.

« - Mais…

Duo allait répliquer quand une petite voix fluette l'interrompit. Angel ne s'exprimant toujours que rarement, ses pères se turent tout aussitôt pour lui laisser la parole.

« - Heero !

« - hum ?

Baissant les yeux vers le petit bout de chou qui venait de l'appeler, Heero le vit montrer une forme encore bien loin d'eux. La foule avait beau être essentiellement composée d'enfants de tous ages, à quatre ans Angel était encore trop petit pour avoir une chance de réellement profiter des animaux qu'il apercevait au loin. Alors sans plus attendre, l'homme lui fit un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit sa requête silencieuse. Imposant la peluche à Duo, Heero s'accroupit à nouveau devant l'enfant.

« - Viens-là toi. On va faire en sorte que tu ne rates rien.

Et d'un geste souple et sans faire le moindre effort, il prit l'enfant par la taille pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses épaules.

A cet instant, Angel se sentit le plus grand du monde. Plus grand que son père, plus grand que les autres gamins. Un sentiment de puissance déjà connu par le passé qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Totalement rassuré par la prise ferme de l'adulte sur ses jambes, il posa ses petites mains sur les cheveux bruns, ainsi prêt à toutes les aventures.

« - Duo. Rappelle-moi, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui le porte ?

« - Parce que tu aimes ça et que ça entretient ton corps de rêve qu'il me plait à profiter la nuit venue.

Disant cela en glissant discrètement une main sous le tee-shirt pour caresser les abdos fermes de son homme, Duo n'eut droit qu'à son surnom affectif.

« - Baka.

« - Vi. Barbe à papa ?

« - Mange-là toi puisque tu sembles tant aimer ça !

« - nia nia nia.

Un sourire enfantin pour accompagner cette réponse des plus matures et Duo, loin d'enfourner le bout arraché à la masse sucrée nuageuse, glissa ce dernier entre les lèvres d'Heero. L'avalant sans se faire prier, le nippon reçu alors pour récompense de sa bonne conduite un baiser sobre mais non moins amoureux qu'il prolongea sans se forcer. On pouvait se reprocher des actes et s'en moquer malgré tout totalement.

Sentant finalement une impatience réelle au-dessus de sa tête, Heero fit sauter l'enfant avant de reprendre sa marche.

« - On y va Angel. En route vers les éléphants.

A aucun instant quand ils passèrent devant les clôtures, ils n'aperçurent deux célébrités de leur pays. Le prince en personne et son amant, le célèbre PDG, Quatre Raberba Winner quatrième du nom.

**_Fin du flash back_**

Quatre ne su pas avant des semaines que Milliardo avait aperçu ce jour-là une petite famille de leur connaissance. Deux hommes épanouis et heureux accompagnés d'un jeune enfant joyeux.

Il ne lui avait rien dit. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt pour cette rencontre-là. Et Zecks le savait. Tout comme aujourd'hui, il semblait sûr de son bon droit à les pousser à se revoir.

Quatre avait été reconnaissant de son silence quand il le lui avait appris quelques jours plus tard. Il n'aurait jamais su faire face à cette rencontre à l'époque. Aujourd'hui encore cela lui semblait insurmontable. Et pourtant…

N'avait-il pas ressentit autant de peur pour Wufei ?

Or là encore les retrouvailles, six mois après ceux de Trowa s'étaient parfaitement bien déroulées. Cela avait eu lieu en l'occasion de la gestion d'un conflit d'ordre politique que le prince Peacecraft se devait de gérer au nom de l'alliance. Wufei, représentant de la colonie L5, était venu lui demander audience. Or Quatre habitant au palais, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas pu s'ignorer quand au détour d'un couloir, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Une rencontre inattendue et imprévue qui s'était déroulée si facilement que là encore Quatre avait regretté que sa peur l'ait laissé si longtemps éloigné des siens. Depuis lors, il communiquait au minimum chaque mois avec eux deux, les revoyait à chacun de leur passage à Sank. Ainsi, avec le temps de la patience et beaucoup de volonté à vouloir rétablir des relations saines et sincères, Quatre avait retrouvé ses amis d'antan. Une relation complice avec Trowa et juste sincère malgré une certaine distance avec le chinois. Tout était parfait. Du moins avec eux.

Et maintenant était arrivé ce jour.

LE jour

Celui qui certifierait si dix ans après sa totale perte de contrôle, il pouvait espérer ou non, un retour complet de sa vie.

C'était si loin et si proche à la fois…

Une décennie.

Quand ils s'étaient quittés à la fin de la guerre, ils avaient tout juste vingt ans. Lui, dix-neuf ans pour être exacte, même si tout le monde leur en donnait déjà beaucoup plus à cette époque. Une conséquence de leur grande maturité morale et physique de part les efforts musculaires que la guerre avait exigé d'eux. A présent, la trentaine frappait leur porte. Enfin, elle était déjà bien dépassée pour Zecks qui était leur aîné de cinq ans. A cet age symbolique d'un tournant définitif vers l'age adulte, Quatre ressentait le besoin de faire le point sur sa vie. Et à l'aube de cette remise en question, il voulait faire une croix définitive sur son passé. Un acte solennel envisageable qu'après cette fatidique rencontre. Et cela, Milliardo l'avait parfaitement compris.

« - Quatre.

« - hum ?

« - Nous sommes arrivés.

**14H30**

N'ayant même pas sentit la voiture s'arrêter, Quatre se redressa sur son siège. Alors ça y est. Ils y étaient. Sentant la peur revenir telle une vague de fond en lui, le blond tenta de garder bonne figure. Il était loin le temps où il pleurait pour un rien. Aujourd'hui il savait enfin gérer ses émotions. Tout du moins en façade. Respirant une grande goulée d'air, il ouvrit enfin sa portière pour sortir.

Aussitôt Milliardo le rejoignit et ensembles, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La même porte qu'il avait franchi une unique fois des années auparavant. Il était alors si embué de colère, d'un sentiment de trahison et d'injustice. Il avait ainsi fait tant de mal au petit garçon de cette maison. A Heero aussi. Sans parler de Duo.

« - Tu es prêt ?

« - Non.

Non, il ne serait jamais prêt. Aussi ne pouvait-il plus attendre une seconde de plus. Les souvenirs de cette vie passée revenaient si subitement si violemment. Il se revoyait pousser Heero sur une petite table de salon. Et puis un silence et la panique d'un soldat réputé pour son sang froid. Les urgences, la colère. Encore. Toujours. Et puis les coups.

« - Quatre.

« - C'est bon.

Tapant sur le battant de bois, Zecks recula d'un pas, afin de rester en retrait. C'était à Quatre de se présenter. C'était son combat à lui. Et aussi douloureux soit-il, il devait le mener seul. Lui n'était là que pour le soutenir et en rien interagir sur les évènements.

« - Ils ne vont pas vouloir nous recevoir. Me recevoir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans cette demeure.

« - Bien sur que si.

« - Non. On me l'a interdit, il y a longtemps.

« - Comme tu le dis si bien, c'était il y a bien longtemps Quatre.

« - Et s'ils ne sont pas chez eux ?

« - Mes espions m'ont assuré que si. Je n'ai pas mis toute la DGSE 1 sur le coup pour rien.

« - Mais…

« - Pas de mais…

Zecks n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réponse qu'un bruit sourd précéda l'ouverture béante de la porte. Alors apparue une petite silhouette. Un jeune ado d'une douzaine d'années. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'Angel. La surprise fut si forte que Quatre ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment devait-il se présenter à l'enfant ? Devait-il nommer Duo et Heero comme ses pères ou les appeler par leurs prénoms ?

Sentant la confusion envahir son compagnon, Zecks lui broya plus que serra la main puis passa devant lui pour parler à sa place.

« - Bonjour. Nous sommes des amis de tes parents. L'un d'eux est-il là ?

« - Heerooooo !

A l'évidence, cette exclamation leur assurait qu'il y avait au moins le japonais dans la demeure.

« - Y'a le monsieur de la télé devant la porte.

Ne comprenant absolument pas la remarque, Heero se précipita aussitôt jusqu'à son fils. Au ton de sa voix d'où ressortait un peu de panique, il n'avait même guère le choix. Car à la télé et à son age, Angel pouvait aussi bien avoir vu le dernier présentateur à la mode qu'un grand criminel de guerre. Bilan, il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui. Evidement, à aucun instant, il ne s'attendait à voir le chef d'état du royaume de Sank devant sa porte, un jour férié comme un autre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu….

Apercevant alors seulement la présence de Quatre aux cotés de Zecks, Heero ne cacha plus sa surprise grandissante.

« - Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?

#-#-#

Duo rentrait de chez la voisine. La pauvre avait du subir de forte fuite d'eau dans sa cuisine et son mari étant absent pour la semaine, elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de venir leur demander un peu d'aide. Pour avoir tout deux su remonter un gundam entier sans plan ni aide en leur « grande époque », Duo et Heero avait pour réputation d'être de bon bricoleurs à leurs heures perdus. C'est donc Duo qui s'était aujourd'hui dévoué à venir en aide à leur gentille voisine. Une jeune femme aimable, maman d'une petite fille adorable, camarade de classe d'Angel. Et pour une fois que l'enfant supportait dans son entourage proche l'existence de deux femmes, les deux hommes faisaient en sorte que leurs relations entre tous se passent le mieux possible.

D'ailleurs, ayant lié amitié avec eux, le père de famille s'était avoué rassuré de savoir qu'il se trouvait tout à coté de sa famille deux jeunes hommes sûrs et confiant pouvant intervenir en cas de danger lors de ses absences.

Personnes n'avaient ajouté que leur statut d'homosexuel, le rassurait aussi d'une peur maladive de voir sa femme succomber à leurs charmes indéniables.

Le natté rentrait donc chez lui, sa boite à outils dans la main, heureux de pouvoir passer le reste de la journée en compagnie de ses hommes quand la présence d'une voiture devant la maison le surpris. Avaient-ils de la visite ? Et si oui, qui pouvait donc venir ainsi à l'improviste ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient clairement signalé leur volonté de ne plus jamais être contacté par les services de l'armé, ils vivaient une vie tranquille loin de toute originalité. Peu enclin à sortir, mis à part quelques voisins, ils ne fréquentaient personne. Et leurs rares amis d'avant guerre ne venaient jamais chez eux sans l'envoi d'un mail ou coup de fil au préalable. Avançant un peu plus encore, il aperçu nettement Heero sur le pas de la porte. Derrière lui, fidèle à sa timidité, Angel était accroché à un pan de sa chemise tandis qu'une main de son amour reposait sur les cheveux de son fils. Protecteur comme depuis le premier jour. Ne se lassant pas de cette image qui lui faisait toujours si chaud au cœur, Duo regarda enfin qui venait à eux quand il sentit ce même cœur cesser de battre une fraction de seconde. Il n'en revenait pas. N'y croyais tout simplement pas. C'était bel et bien Quatre et Zecks qui se trouvaient devant leur porte d'entrée ? L'un des plus grands PDG de la planète et le prince du pays.

Quelles raisons d'importance avaient donc pu les pousser à venir jusqu'ici ?

Se trouvant finalement à moins d'un mètre d'eux tous, Duo allait dire un mot quand Heero le prit de court.

#-#-#

Faisant face à Heero et voyant du coin de l'oeil Duo s'approcher d'eux, Milliardo eu la pensée fugace que le point positif de tout cela était qu'ils étaient enfin au complet.

Observant Duo derrière leurs visiteurs surprise, Heero chercha en lui une réponse. Comment voulait-il qu'il réagisse ? Mais le natté semblait trop choqué pour prendre une quelconque décision.

A l'évidence, seul Zecks et lui donnaient encore des signes de vie.

Après tant d'année, leur présence ne pouvant être fortuite, Heero fit le choix de les laisser s'expliquer.

« - Entrez.

Rassuré par cette proposition, Milliardo fit un pas avant de sentir une résistance du coté de sa main. Quatre refusait encore de bouger lui. Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas le moment. Murmurant à son amant qu'il devait reprendre contenance, Zecks fut lui aussi prit de court par Heero.

Voyant les yeux abaissés de leur ancien compagnon d'arme, de son ancien compagnon de vie, Heero comprit qu'il était loin ce temps où le blond lui aurait craché au visage sa haine de le revoir. Son attitude soumise et timide donnait l'image d'un revirement à 180°. Au temps de la guerre, Quatre n'était pas timide mais joyeux, amicale, communicatif. Ses yeux pétillaient de vie. Que ce soit d'amitié ou de colère, la vie était toujours restée présente dans son souvenir. Mais là. C'était un regard éteint. L'unique question en suspens restait à savoir si cela était sa manière d'expier ses crimes passés.

« - Quatre…

Le simple écho de son nom dans la bouche d'Heero fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'on lui demande de partir. Mais loin de ses images de rejets de plus en plus violentes, ce fut une main qui se présenta devant ses yeux toujours baisés.

« - Entre. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que tout le quartier apprenne que les deux hommes les plus influant du pays se trouvent chez leurs voisins.

Un hochement de tête pour acquiescer et Quatre suivit Zecks dans son déplacement.

Les premières minutes furent difficiles. Sans la présence d'Angel qui les observait avec une curiosité affichée, le silence aurait pu durer des heures. Tous installés à la table du salon, l'enfant resté debout fini par craquer. La curiosité était trop forte.

« - C'est qui papa ?

« - Je crois que tu as reconnu Zecks.

« - Zecks ?

« - Milliardo Peaccraft. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est l'homme que tu vois à la télé. Et si je ne me trompe, ton programme d'histoire t'indique très clairement de qui il s'agit.

« - Et c'est normal que le prince du pays vienne nous voir ? Je peux le toucher ?

« - Angel.

N'en pouvant plus, Duo laissa s'exprimer un rire franc. Les remarques de leur fils si elles détendaient l'atmosphère se faisaient clairement au détriment du seul à être extérieur à tout conflit.

« - Voyons Angel, ce n'est pas une chose mais une personne comme tout le monde. Souvient toi de ce que l'on t'a dit.

« - Mais….

« - Mais ?

« - Mais c'était le méchant de l'histoire.

S'il avait eu un verre à boire, Zecks ce serait étranglé. Une réaction qui semblait si évidente à sa tête que Duo se mit à rire de nouveau. Cette fois-ci accompagné par Quatre amusé de la déconvenue de son compagnon face à un gamin de 12 ans.

« - Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Sachant qu'il fallait en passer par là Quatre tenta de répondre courageusement à la question.

« - Un ancien ami de tes parents. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Nous, nous sommes déjà vu une fois par le passé.

Au mouvement de tête signifiant le refus, Quatre fut soulagé. Angel ne se souvenait pas de lui. Et quelque part c'était bien mieux ainsi. Le pauvre avait du tellement souffrir de par son agressivité dirigée sur Heero en cet autre temps.

Reprenant la parole, histoire d'en finir, Heero rapprocha le petit de lui.

« - Quatre est un ami. Il a combattu à nos cotés durant la guerre.

« - C'était l'un des cinq pilotes de Gundam ?

« - C'est ça. Avec Oncle Trowa et Wufei. Tous les cinq nous étions comme des frères. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont venus nous voir. Pour que l'on parle un peu de tout cela. Alors si tu veux bien, laisse-nous discuter quelques instants en allant dans ta chambre.

« - Mais.

« - S'il te plait.

« - Vous ne sortez pas dehors, hein ?

« - Jamais sans toi.

« - Ce sera long ?

Ne voulant pas compliquer cette affaire, Zecks se permis d'intervenir.

« - Promis. Nous ne nous imposerons pas longtemps Angel. Une petite heure tout au plus.

« - hum.

Pas très convaincu, l'enfant n'en monta pas moins les escaliers.

Enfin seuls, les quatre adultes soupirèrent de concert. Le plus dur restait à faire. Expliquer à Heero et Duo l'envie véritable, le désir profond de Quatre à renouer des liens avec eux. Rien n'était encore gagné sur ce point. Pourtant le blond les surpris tous à poser une question personnelle. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ou du moins comme si leurs relations étaient restées celles nées de la guerre.

« - Vous lui avez parlé de nous ? De nous cinq, des gundams et de la guerre ?

« - Cela te surprend autant Quatre ?

« - Ce n'est pas ça Duo. Mais il est encore si jeune. Et puis tout cela est si loin derrière nous que…

Loin de se vexer des remarques de Quatre, Duo soupira. Lui non plus n'était pas initialement d'accord avec l'idée de tout dévoiler à son fils. Mais sur ce point, Heero ne lui avait guère laissé le choix.

**_Flash back_**

Ce soir-là, étonnement, Angel n'était pas venu réclamer le droit de regarder la télé à leurs cotés.

Un peu à l'image de tous les habitants du quartier, c'était une vie paisible qui se déroulait dans leur petite maison.

Travail pour Duo, vie d'homme au foyer pour Heero et un petit ange qui rythmait cette vie routinière qu'ils ne regrettaient pas un seul instant d'avoir emprunté.

Dans ce schéma ultra banal de vie de famille, Angel avait pris l'habitude de tous les enfants de son age. A savoir venir réclamer la droit de regarder la télé à leurs cotés, le soir venu. S'ils le lui refusaient durant la semaine, le vendredi et samedi soir, l'enfant savait en avoir le droit. Il pouvait même choisir le programme, aucun de ses deux pères ne le lui refusant.

Mais ce soir là, aucune frimousse n'était venue tenter sa chance.

« - Il a du s'endormir assez vite pour une fois.

« - hum.

Un peu sceptique et craignant qu'il n'ait plutôt fait des bêtises, Heero monta dans sa chambre pour y jeter un coup d'œil. A 7ans, il ne doutait pas qu'Angel avait une imagination aussi fertile que Duo au même age.

S'approchant de l'enfant, finalement endormis sur ses couvertures, ce fut avec un brin de panique qu'il comprit la raison de cet étrange calme.

« - Duo. On a un problème. Il est brûlant de fièvre.

Duo se précipitant au chevet de son bébé, Heero partit chercher le téléphone pour appeler un médecin de nuit.

Finalement quand Angel rouvrit les yeux à la suite d'une nuit bien agitée, le soleil était à nouveau haut dans le ciel. Resté à son chevet, Duo l'observait assit sur le bord du petit lit.

« - Papa ?

« - Je suis là mon cœur. Tu te sens mieux ?

« - Tu vas partir travailler ?

« - Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà très en retard. Il est 10h passé mon poussin.

« - Alors tu restes ?

« - Oui. Je reste avec toi.

A l'évidence soulagée, Angel se détendit totalement dans son lit.

« - Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te monte un chocolat ?

« - Non.

« - Tu es sûr. Pas de petit déjeuné au lit avec des tartines recouvertes de pâte à tartiner ?

A nouveau, il obtient la négation.

« - Alors dors Angel.

Il allait effectivement refermer ses yeux de fatigue quand il aperçu la fenêtre ouverte.

« - Non.

« - Qui a-t-il ?

« - La fenêtre. Faut la fermer.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Ils pourraient rentrer par là.

« - Qui ça Angel ?

« - Ceux qui veulent m'éloigner de vous. Faut la fermer, la fermer…

« - Que…

Surpris d'une telle réponse, Duo croisa le regard cobalt de son compagnon. Assit jusqu'alors au sol de l'autre coté du lit, Heero se releva pour fermer comme demander la fenêtre. C'était sommes toute un peu ridicule, mais à cet instant, cela semblait le seul moyen de calmer l'enfant.

« - Angel. Chuuuttt calme toi. Regarde, Heero l'a fermé.

Observant effectivement Heero se rapprocher de lui, l'enfant en larme se calma enfin jusqu'à se rendormir.

Rassuré, Duo allait rouvrir la dite fenêtre quand le brun l'en empêcha.

« - Non.

« - Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Il a juste du faire un cauchemar.

« - Je veux savoir qui sont ces « Ils » dont il nous a parlé avant.

« - Mais il va crever de chaud si on ne rouvre pas.

« - Si ce n'est que ça, je vais lui acheter un climatiseur portable.

« - T'es dingue ? Ca coûte une fortune. Ce n'est pas en cédant à ses caprices qu'on fera avancer les choses. Il est juste malade. La fièvre a du le faire délirer un peu et puis c'est tout.

« - Ca te va bien de me dire ça. Question caprice tu te pauses là. Et de toute façon peu t'importe. C'est mon argent et j'en fais ce qui me plait. Il veut la fenêtre fermée pour une raison précise. Alors elle la restera tant qu'on n'aura pas mis ça au clair.

« - Heero…

Soupirant, Duo ne releva pas plus. Il pouvait bien agir comme il voulait effectivement.

Tant et si bien que trois heures plus tard, une livraison express leur avait livré la précieuse machine et son fils se réveillait de nouveau, semble-t-il rassuré de voir cette fenêtre soudainement si importante, toujours fermée.

Après l'avoir fait déjeuner, ce fut blottit dans les bras de Duo finalement installé sur son lit qu'Angel fut à nouveau mis à la question. Le natté commença par une demande sommes toute banale aux vues de ses premières confidences.

« - De quoi tu as peur, amour ?

Mais ils n'eurent droit qu'au silence. Alors à son tour, Heero s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et tenter le dialogue de manière moins brutale.

« - Parle-nous Angel. Nous sommes là pour te protéger. Tu ne dois pas craindre de nous dire si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ou juste mis mal à l'aise.

Recroquevillé dans les bras de Duo qui lui caressait tout doucement ses cheveux fins, Angel leur murmura enfin sa réponse.

« - J'ai peur qu'on vienne m'enlever à vous.

« - Qui t'a parlé d'un tel danger ?

« - Personne.

« - Dans ce cas qui voudrait faire ça à ton avis ?

« - Les hommes.

« - Quels hommes ? Tu as été suivi ? On t'a fait des menaces ?

Heero ne voyait vraiment pas où et quand cela aurait pu avoir lieu. Il l'accompagnait pour chaque trajet entre l'école et la maison et ne le laissait jamais seul chez eux. Mais sa peur était trop tangible pour être feinte.

« - Angel quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne crains rien ici. Cette maison est sûre. Et personne ne pourrait te faire de mal tant que nous sommes là. On te protégerait s'il y avait un problème.

« - Comment ? Qui me dit que vous seriez assez forts ?

« - heu…

Un peu prit de court sur ce point, Heero se trouva bêtement silencieux, regardant Duo pour trouver de l'aide. Ne sachant quoi dire lui aussi et comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à tirer plus d'Angel pour l'instant, il garda le silence. Caressant toujours les cheveux châtains de celui qui resterait à jamais son bébé, Duo attendit en le berçant tendrement qu'il s'endorme de nouveau. Après seulement, il se dégagea pour sortir de la chambre. Ils avaient besoin de parler seuls à seuls tous les deux.

« - Et maintenant Heero ? Je reste persuadé qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'une peur d'enfant.

« - Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse une enquête. Je veux m'assurer que personne ne rode autour de nous.

« - Heero, la guerre est finie et loin. Personne ne sait qui nous sommes vraiment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais cachés. On a tous gardé nos identités de pilotes. Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

Ne pouvant contredire cette inquiétude plus que raisonnable, Duo ne fut pas si conciliant pour la seconde demande.

« - Il faut aussi lui dire pour nous.

« - Quoi ! Là tu rêves Heero. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de savoir.

« - Il sait déjà qu'il est adopté. Notre passé n'aura rien de traumatisant à coté de ça pour lui. Tu l'as bien entendu. Il pense que nous ne serions pas capables de le protéger en cas de danger. Il a des doutes et une peur viscérale qu'on puisse l'enlever sans preuve pour l'étayer. Alors tout cela n'est peut-être que sa manière à lui de formuler son inquiétude à notre égard. Il n'aura jamais entièrement confiance en nous si nous même, nous ne lui faisons pas confiance.

« - Mais il est trop jeune.

« - Pas pour avoir peut-être entendu des choses sur notre compte et les avoir transformé en une menace pour lui. Nous lui expliquerons les choses avec ses mots sans pour autant donner des détails concernant la violence de nos crimes. Mais il doit savoir. D'autant plus si son ignorance nous concernant, peut être un jour utilisé contre lui.

**_Fin du flash back_**

« - Alors vous lui avez tout dit.

« - Progressivement oui.

« - Et finalement. Il y avait de véritables menaces le concernant ?

« - Non. Mais pour plus de précautions, nous avons placé un émetteur radio sous-cutané de la taille d'une puce dans son bras gauche. Heero et moi pouvons ainsi le localiser à tout instant par GPS. Qui sait, si par le futur, quelqu'un n'aura pas un jour l'idée de vouloir l'utiliser à notre encontre comme monnaie d'échange ou moyen de pression. En attendant, l'important reste que sachant porter un tel dispositif, Angel est définitivement rassuré sur ce point.

**15H30**

La discussion débutée sur Angel évolua par la suite sur un passé plus récent les concernant tous. Il y avait eu un résumé succin des dix dernières années vécues par les deux couples. Et le temps passant, la conversation s'était faite plus légère, chacun y allant de son anecdote. Jusqu'à ce que Heero s'aperçoive que l'heure évoquée un peu plus tôt venait de s'écouler. Aussi, il se leva de table pour prendre la direction de l'escalier.

« - Tu montes le voir ?

« - hum.

« - Nous pouvons y aller. Notre volonté n'était pas de nous imposer.

« - Tout va bien Quatre. Restez encore. Je monte terminer quelque chose avec Angel. Après quoi nous redescendrons ensembles.

Profitant de l'occasion, Zecks pu enfin parler de leurs humbles cadeaux.

« - Oh ! Nous avons apporté de quoi prendre le thé.

« - Alors c'est parfait. Nous descendrons pour son goûté. Duo ?

« - C'est bon tu peux y aller.

Assuré que son compagnon le pensait réellement, Heero rejoignit l'enfant dans sa chambre. Les adultes avaient encore besoin de parler entre eux, mais une promesse étant une promesse, lui rejoignait celui qui était aussi devenu son petit garçon à part entière.

« - Ils doivent finir ses devoirs ?

« - Oh non. C'est la fin de l'année et ils n'en ont plus beaucoup. Heero doit juste terminer avec lui le parcours de randonnée qu'ils vont faire dans une semaine pour la grande sortie scolaire de l'année. Angel est excité comme une puce de partir faire du camping sauvage avec les autres enfants de l'école.

« - Tu les accompagnes ?

« - Non. Seul Heero a le droit suprême d'y participer.

« - Pourquoi pas toi ?

« - Ce serait la honte de se coltiner son père alors qu'à coté, on a le compagnon officiel de ce dernier admiré par toute la classe.

A cette remarque, Quatre eu du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire.

Qui l'aurait cru qu'Heero avait plus la cote avec les enfants.

« - Blague mise à part. Il participe à toutes les sorties depuis la scolarité d'Angel. Au départ c'était une nécessité que l'un de nous l'accompagne pour le rassurer. Il est du genre timide notre bout de chou. Or, la première fois j'avais un travail important à faire, alors perfect soldier s'est dévoué. Et puis avec le temps, c'est devenu une habitude. Si bien qu'à présent, Heero fait partie intégrante du comité des parents d'élèves et s'y trouve réélu chaque année à l'unanimité.

« - Je ne doute pas de son efficacité.

« - Imagine Quatre. Il prépare les sorties scolaires comme à notre époque où il se chargeait des plannings de mission. Les profs de toute l'école l'adorent.

**16H30**

Une heure après s'être absenté, Heero redescendit avec Angel pour découvrir la table du salon recouverte de pâtisseries orientales. Le thé infusé, tous s'y installèrent à nouveau pour y goûter.

Sachant l'enfant gourmand mais aussi peu enclin aux mets exotiques, Duo prit les devants.

« - Tu veux essayer Angel ?

« - Oui.

Tout ceci étant nouveau pour le garçon, ce fut Duo qui sélectionna ce qu'il était sûr qu'il puisse aimer. Connaissant ses goûts, il n'allait pas lui présenter le pire sous prétexte qu'il devait manger de tout. En agissant ainsi, Duo eut la pensée fugace qu'au même age, lui mourrait de faim sur L2. Tandis qu'Heero était déjà un tueur à gage émérite aux cotés d'Odin Low. Comme tout cela semblait loin. Une autre vie.

« - Tiens. Celui-ci tu peux le manger sans danger mon coeur.

« - Sûr ?

-Vas-y, Angel.

Ainsi, encouragé par Heero, l'enfant croqua dans la corne de gazelle. Une seconde plus tard et le constat était sans appel. Positif pour le grand soulagement des adultes.

Observant comment les deux hommes se complétaient pour lui servir de l'eau, lui faire goûter leur gâteau respectif, Quatre eut un pincement au cœur.

Dire que par son égoïsme, tout cela aurait pu ne jamais exister.

Ils étaient si loin de l'image du soldat et assassin parfait, un binôme de soldat émérites aux résultats efficaces. A présent, c'était deux papas gâteaux qui prenaient grand soin de leur poussin emplissant cette demeure d'un amour si simple.

**18H30**

« - Vous rester dîner ?

« - Je..

Prit de court par la question, Quatre réalisa alors seulement que l'heure venait d'avancer à grande vitesse. Il se sentait si bien ici qu'il en avait perdu toute notion du temps. N'étant donc pas très réactif, ce fut Milliardo qui répondit à sa place. Assit dans le canapé, le prince régent du pays jouait bel et bien à une console vidéo avec Angel. Si le responsable es protocole du palais voyait ça, il en ferait une attaque.

« - Avec plaisir. Ta réputation culinaire t'a précédé Heero. Il me tardait de goûter ta cuisine.

« - Zecks ! Ca ne se dit pas !

Disputant son aîné, Quatre n'aperçu pas la lueur de surprise puis d'amusement de Duo à son égard. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant Angel rire aux éclats qu'il comprit que lui aussi ne se comportait pas comme il le fallait.

« - Pardonnez-nous.

A cette scène de gène qui rendait Quatre rouge de honte, Duo n'en perdit pas une miette. Il semblait si loin cet homme irrespectueux et tortionnaire qu'ils avaient sciemment rayés de leur vie, dix ans plus tôt.

Finalement ce fut un dîner bon enfant qu'ils partagèrent avec gaîté. Comme si le passé n'avait jamais existé.

**22H00**

« - Aller ! Il est grand temps que tu montes te coucher Angel.

Tentant d'amadouer l'assistance, force fut de constater que ses pères ne céderaient pas. Présence d'invités ou pas, l'heure était l'heure. Dépité, Angel monta donc se changer avant de redescendre chercher Heero. Le prenant par la main, ils firent ainsi le tour de toutes les fenêtres et de la porte d'entrée avant de revenir au salon. Alors l'enfant vint chercher son câlin du soir, offert par son père depuis le tout premier jour de leur vie commune. Malgré les disputes, malgré les dires ou mésententes passagères, Duo n'y échappait pas. Jamais. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Serrant à l'étouffer son petite ange si bien nommé, Duo le laissa finalement d'un dernier baiser sur le front.

« - Je t'aime.

Témoin de cette scène, Quatre ressentait tout cet amour exprimé par ces quelques mots. Oui cette maison n'était que bonheur et tendresse. Un coup d'œil vers Milliardo lui montra que lui aussi n'était pas sans ressentir une multitude de sentiment à cette vision. Son compagnon aimait les enfants, il le savait. Tout comme il se doutait qu'il avait du rêver en avoir beaucoup par le passé. Mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, leur fonction à tous deux ne le leur permettait pas. Ils auraient certes de quoi subvenir aux besoins d'une colonie toute entière. Mais comment être présent à tout instant de leur vie quand on travail dix à douze heures par jour, sept jours par semaine. C'était impensable et égoïste de vouloir fonder une famille dans ces conditions. Et à l'inverse d'Heero, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt à sacrifier sa profession pour éduquer un enfant, tout amour puissent-ils partager avec lui.

Angel ayant obtenu son baiser du soir, Heero le porta sans plus de cérémonie, sur son épaule tel un sac à patate au plus grand désarroi du garçon hurlant qu'il voulait redescendre au sol.

« - Tu vas redescendre mais une fois dans ton lit.

Semble-t-il habitué par ce genre de comportement, Angel en prit son partie, attendant finalement patiemment d'arriver dans sa chambre.

Resté seuls avec Duo et son compagnon, Milliardo osa poser une énième question.

« - Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer un peu plus dans votre vie privée mais c'était quoi là ?

« - La cérémonial du couché.

Soupirant, Duo garda le silence quelques minutes avant de se décider à s'expliquer avec plus de détails.

« - Comme je l'expliquais tout à l'heure, petit Angel a commencé à nous faire des crises de paniques. Il craignait qu'un inconnu ne rentre dans la maison pour venir l'enlever à nous. On n'a jamais su comment ça lui était venu en tête. Peut-être des camarades de classes qui lui ont fait peur en disant que les services sociaux le reprendraient car il vivait avec deux hommes ? Toujours est-il qu'il a été prouvé que ce sont ses craintes trop longtemps inhibées en lui qui furent à l'origine de ses fièvres récurrentes à l'age de sept ans. Quand nous l'avons compris, il refusait jusqu'à dormir sans nous à ses cotés. D'une simple peur nocturne d'enfant, c'était devenu un enfer. Il fallait absolument le rassurer en lui prouvant que tout était correctement fermé. Même l'été aucune fenêtre ne pouvait rester ouverte dés le soleil couché. On a fini par installer la climatisation dans toute la maison pour ne pas y mourir étouffé. Mais avec le temps, il a réappris à nous faire confiance. Etonnement, un peu plus en Heero. Contrairement à moi, lui n'avait jamais douté de ses dires. Il lui suffit aujourd'hui d'affirmer que tout se passera bien pour qu'il le croie. Moi, je n'ai droit qu'aux caprices.

Peu dupe, Quatre compléta l'affirmation.

« - Et aux câlins aussi.

« - C'est vrai…

« - Tu sais Duo. Vu de l'extérieur, Angel donne l'image d'un enfant tout a fait équilibré. Et cela, il le doit à vous deux. Vous lui offrez tout ce qu'il semble exiger. L'amour démonstratif à travers toi et la protection d'un homme dur qui ne se plie à aucune de ses exigences avec Heero.

« - C'est vrai. L'avantage avec Heero c'est qu'il peut lui imposer sa loi. Angel sait que quoiqu'il dise ou lui impose pour son bien, derrière, il tiendra toujours ses promesses.

**22H30**

Heero redescendu, Quatre se leva. Il était plus que temps pour eux de les quitter. Comprenant le message, Milliardo suivit le mouvement. Alors étonnamment, ce fut Duo qui en ressentit le plus de peine. Pendant ces quelques heures de retrouvailles, il avait étrangement réussit à tout occulter de leur passé sombre. Il avait retrouvé l'adolescent angélique qu'il avait tant aimé. Son meilleur ami, celui-là même qui l'avait tant soutenu durant la guerre.

« - Tu… tu reviendras nous voir bientôt Quatre ?

« - Je… je ne sais pas.

Voyant que les deux hommes étaient subitement emmurés dans des sentiments trop forts pour s'exprimer correctement, Heero prit la parole.

« - On organise une fête pour nos 30 ans et 10 ans de vie commune dans un mois. Tout le monde y sera convié. Nous serions heureux que tu viennes.

Quatre n'osa pas trop y croire. D'autant plus de la bouche d'Heero. Etait-ce sa manière de lui pardonner ces années passée l'un près de l'autres ? Ces années d'enfer et de haine camouflées en amour ?

Duo aussi était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Heero propose cela aussi vite sans qu'ils n'en parlent ensemble au préalable. Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, il est vrai. Puisqu'il n'aurait pas refusé, bien au contraire. Heero le connaissait donc si bien ?

Quatre observa avec reconnaissance, la main de Zecks venue serrer la sienne. Une preuve de soutien pour cet instant qu'il savait fort et émouvant aux yeux de son petit prince du désert.

« - Et Zecks ?

« - Il est invité. Ca allait de soit.

« - Alors nous viendrons. D'accord Quatre ?

Surpris que Milliardo réponde aussi vite pour lui, Quatre l'observa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement. C'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en espérer. Alors bien évidement qu'il acceptait cette invitation.

Gardant en lui des larmes qui voulaient une fois encore poindre à la surface, le blond s'empressa de sortir, aussitôt accompagné par Duo. A croire qu'il voulait réellement repousser au plus tard l'instant de la séparation. Une réaction consciente ou non, qui ravivait le cœur de l'empathe.

Les deux anciens amis discutaient avec insouciance comme au bon vieux temps près de la berline quand Heero resté en retrait, attira l'intention de leur souverain.

« - Merci.

« - Pour ?

« - Nous l'avoir rendu.

« - Ce fut un plaisir.

« - Je n'en doute même pas.

Un clin d'œil pour toute réponse et Zecks alla retrouver son amant pour l'entraîner une bonne fois pour toute dans leur voiture. Un modèle sobre et civil voué à passer inaperçu.

**23H55**

A peine rentré au Palais des Peaccraft, les deux hommes purent se détendre chacun leur tour sous une douche brûlante. Passé le premier, Quatre était assis en tailleur sur le grand lit.

Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il passait toutes ses nuits ici. Le dressing de Zecks contenait l'intégralité de ses affaires. L'appartement du centre ville n'étant plus habité depuis neuf ans. Dieu seul savait pourquoi il le gardait encore. Peut-être la volonté de conserver une trace de son forfait pour ne jamais oublier jusqu'où il avait sombré.

Se laissant tomber sur le dos, jambes toujours croisées, Quatre repensa à la fin de cette journée.

Soulagement, plénitude, quiétude. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Pas de mot, pas de pensées, ni d'émotion. Juste un état de bien être suprême.

L'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui qu'il croyait à jamais perdue.

Tour à tour, on lui avait rendu son âme, sa vie et ses amis.

Mais aussi offert un amour d'une force et d'une intensité incroyable.

Se fondant à cet instant, dans les bras venu à lui sans qu'il ne l'entende, Quatre se blottit un peu plus encore contre Zecks.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il avait retrouvé une paix indéfinissable mais aussi et surtout quelqu'un à aimer et à choyer.

Des amis à protéger, une entreprise à pérenniser, un monde à cerner.

Une vie toute entière à apprivoiser.

Sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve, enveloppé par son compagnon, le petit prince su qu'aujourd'hui, à cette minute, il pouvait faire face à tout cela et plus encore. Car cette si simple journée venait de lui rendre ce qui était l'essence même de son bonheur ultime.

**00H00**

FIN

1 Des fois que certains l'ignorent, la DGSE (direction générale de la sécurité extérieur) ce sont les services secret français lol (j'avais pas d'idée alors bon, j'ai pris notre désignation à nous pour nommer le service équivalent de Sank ;p)

Cette histoire m'aura demandé beaucoup de mal. Du coup, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas été trop lourde à la lecture. Mais bon, je suis quand même très heureuse d'en avoir enfin terminé avec ce petit monde, en espérant que cette vision de Quatre vous aura réconcilié avec lui. En attendant, je pensais que la seconde partie ferait 1 tiers de la première et en fait elle en fait 4 tiers lol. Moi et mes notions de découpage. Faut dire que les deux flash back sur Angel (au cirque et lors de sa première crise) n'étaient absolument pas prévues au départ (ou du moins que sous la forme de quelques phrases en guise de souvenirs). Du coup, j'espère que ça fait pas trop hors sujet (car j'avoue n'avoir pas pu me résoudre à ne pas les mettre finalement)

Un grand merci pour les review qui m'ont fortement encouragé pour écrire la suite ;D.

Mag, ada, et lalie : Heureuse que la suite te plaise encore plus que « une semaine » (même si je suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite de cette histoire. Un jour peut-être que je serais totalement contente d'un truc lol ;p)

Aceituna : mdr, un jour j'y arriverais à tout écrire en français sans lapsus de son '' Sinon pour cette seconde partie, tu n'auras subit aucune lacune, car y'a pas vraiment de rappel à la série.

Wish : Ben c'est rare qu'on lise une suite sans son début, mais bon. J'espère du coup, que ce n'est pas trop dur à suivre sans le pourquoi du « comment on en est arrivé là ».

Kitty-val : Oui, Zecks, c'est la maturité fait homme. Et puis surtout comme dit dans la première partie, c'était pour moi une évidence incontournable ce couple pour cette histoire précisément.

Yohko the demo : lol oui Quatre aura pas mal souffert sur cette histoire. Mais Zecks est toujours là, prêt à agir. Pour le courage j'en ai eu besoin. Car mine de rien elle fait encore 34 pages cette fic (et ce fut dur à écrire avec la reprise de mes originales en parallèle)

Miss AngelLove : Ca les goûts et les couleurs. On peut pas toujours tout aimer et je le conçois parfaitement. Désolé si tu voulais du 3x4. Mais ce couple n'était pas envisageable du fait de l'histoire en elle-même. Parfois il faut accepter l'idée que c'est l'histoire et sa logique scénaristique qui prime sur ses envies et préférence de couple. Mais bon, je n'oblige personne à lire mes petites histoires et je me doute qu'on peut pas plaire à tout le monde ;D Merci quand même pour la rev ! Faut surtout jamais hésiter à dire quand on n'aime pas ;D !

Enfin pour ceux que ça intéressent, à la semaine prochaine pour le début de Washington DC (oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, après plus de deux ans d'attente, je vais bien enfin écrire la suite de Terre de l'ouest). Mais bon comme d'hab j'ai encore rien commencé, alors la date de parution reste incertaine.

mimi yuy


End file.
